Angel Of Death
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: Light comes home to meet Reaper; a Nobody a.k.a the Grim Reaper or the Angel of Death. Light wants her dead & Reaper wants to become human, only way she can is either take a soul who had written in the Death Note or fall in love & be loved in return. R/R!
1. Don't Fear The Reaper

_**Fo: Howdy I am Fo; the author! First things first! I do not own 'Death Note' at all! In addition, I would like to introduce my crew! First, we have my Lord and Master from the anime, 'Digimon'. His name is Taichi and he is an asshole! **_

_**Taichi: Fuck you Fo. **_

_**Fo: Oh, be nice Tai! Okay, next we have is also from 'Digimon'! Meet Veemon! Isn't he cute! **_

_**Veemon: Hi readers!**_

_**Fo: We also have Ryuk from 'Death Note'. He loves apples just as much how I love oranges ^^  
**_

_**Ryuk: Hey there. **_

_**Fo: Finally, yet importantly, we have Washu, from the 'Tenchi' series. **_

_**Washu: Hi all!**_

_**Fo: Now enjoy the fanfic 'Angel of Death'! **_

_**Taichi: You are still a bitch Fo. **_

_**Fo: Shut up! **_

_**Taichi: Can't make me!**_

_**Fo: WATCH ME!**_

_**Taichi: !**_

_**Fo: See ^^**_

_**Veemon: Ugh... What am I going to do with you, Fo?**_

_**Fo: I dun know ^^**_

_**Veemon: *sigh* Don't forget to review.  
**_

* * *

Angel of Death 

Chapter 1: (Don't Fear) The Reaper

* * *

It's been five days since Light had the deadly _Death Note_, writing people's names in it.

Only criminals of course...

He just did not expect the next encounter with the super natural; asides from the _Shinigami_ known as Ryuk, he just did not expect to have anymore to come at all.

Light just came home from cram school and just wanted to study for his test tomorrow, as Light made his way into his bedroom the first thing he went to do was turn on the bedroom light. As he flipped the switch, it was still dark. It was the last thing he wanted right now. All he wanted to do was write in the evil notebook and go to bed.

"What the hell?" Light whispered softly as he flipped the switch back and forth.

He knew something is up, there should be no reason his lights should not be working. Those light bulbs were brand new.

So, why won't they turn on?

He then threw his bag on the bed and walked over to his desk turning on the desk lamp. His desk lamp did not even turn on, and then he heard a sinister giggle of a young woman.

"Who's there!" he shouted not knowing where the laughter is coming from.

There was no answer...

"Answer me..." Light hissed as he continued to look around his room for the female culprit.

And again, there was no answer. Light was getting frustrated not knowing who it was in his room. He let out a small growl as he looked around his room.

"Good evening Light. I bet you are wondering who I am," said the female voice, her voice was very babyish _**(Fo: Think of Jennifer Tilly's voice. If you don't have a clue who that is; think of Tiffany from the 'Bride Of Chucky' or Bonnie Swanson from 'Family Guy'... Joe Swanson's wife... THE PARAPLEGIC! THE GUY THAT CAN'T WALK! Just Google Jennifer Tilly -.-)**_.

Light could tell she was from America and the accent was very unique for an American of this time. A little bit Southern, mixed with a Boston accent, and old Hollywood movie.

But, yet she spoke fluent Japanese.

However, her accent is very heavy. Light still had no idea where the voice was coming from, then he looked at his window and saw a figure of a woman, she looked about 5'7.

"Who are you?" Light asked the figure as he searched for the young woman around his bedroom.

He tried to pin point where the laughter was coming from in his room, but it was echoing throughout the room like in a dark cave.

It frightened him a little; not the girl herself...

It was the fear of not knowing if she new he had the _Death Note _or not.

He feared that this American could ruin his plans to his goals. As the girl's laughing continued Light grew more and more nervous and annoyed at the same time. He couldn't find the point of origin. It frustrated him to no end. Then the light at his desk turned on drawing Light's attention towards it, there he saw a woman with skin white as snow, literally white as snow, with lips black as night, with black smokey eye make up to match. Her hair was long and straight jet black. Her eyes were bright red and she was wearing a black flowy silky dress that hit her knees. The one thing Light really noticed was her black dove looking wings.

"Who are you?" Light asked the same question as he stared at her, the girl just pouted her full lips.

Light glanced at her pout and then at her face. Only three words ran through his head as he stared at the dark haired fatale.

Complete knock out!

No question asked; Light thought she was stunning. She was a total knock out. Even though he wasn't attracted to Americans. To him Americans were loud and rude. And that wasn't appealing to him.

But!

He was very attracted to confidence and power. And she radiated both power and confidence.

"Question, questions, questions. Can't you relax?" she asked taunting him as she put the tip of her index finger in her mouth sexually.

Light wasn't amused, he wanted answers from her and he wanted them now!

"Again, who are you?" Light asked again making the winged girl sigh in defeat as she tilted her head down.

"Okay, you win Light Yagami. My name is Lily Felicia Mitzel _**(Fo: That's right dammit! Haha! My name had a cameo!)**_," she said with a chipper smile gracing her plump lips, Light pulled the _Death Note_ from the inside of his jacket and wrote the name _'Lily Felicia Mitzel'_, the girl walked up to him with a seductive walk and picked the book out of his hands.

Light was shocked that she took the book out of his hands so easily. As she was reading what Light wrote she had an amused look on her face.

"Interesting, interesting, interesting" she said then she looked at Light and bit her bottom lip.

The girl looked at Light with an evil smile making Light wonder what she was up to.

"_'I leave your house and get hit by a car.'_ You can be more creative than that Light." she said as she gave him a disappointed look in her red eyes.

"I know this may silly question Light, how were you gonna hide my body?" she asked chuckling as she tossed the _Death Note_ onto the brown desk lazily.

"That's not your name, is it?" Light asked knowing what her answer is going to be.

He even had to admit that she was very impressive.

"Of course not, I'm Reaper," she said as she circled Light biting her bottom lip while she smiled.

Light threw his head back and chuckled, did she think Light was fool?

However, Light had to admit there is something strange about her and he knew he was physically attracted to her for some reason.

"_Reaper_? As in the _'Grim Reaper'_? Hah!" he said mocking her, he looked at her; she gave him a smirk and cocked her head to the side.

He had a feeling that this_ Reaper_ is more complex than she was letting on.

Moreover, these feelings he usually get, are always right. And this feeling he had was telling him to back off. However, he was going to do the complete opposite. As he continued to stare at her, he gets this eerie feeling. It was almost as if he was staring at a History book. Her face looked like a picture from the old Hollywood starlets.

"_Angel Of Death_, _Grim Reaper_, or whatever you wanna call it. Just call me Reaper." she said as she started to float in the air shocking Light.

Now he knows she's not human. And now, he has to figure out what she is. Hopefully he could kill whatever she is.

"Are you a _Shinigami_?" Light asked as he crossed his arms over his chest watching her circle him seductively.

Reaper raised her hand to her face and starts giggling as she landed softly on her bare feet, Light was getting very annoyed with her games. He was the one who was always in control, but this woman was making him lose this control. And Light is new to it.

"What's so funny?" he hissed making Reaper giggle even more and making her clap her hands together softly.

"You are funny Light, are you always so serious?" she asked as she wrapped one arm around his neck and placed her hand on his chest drawing him close to her, where their lips were barely touching.

"I'm not a _Shinigami_, Light. I take the souls of the recently dead to the _'Land of the Dead'_. Don't get me wrong, I can still kill", she said in a seductive whisper.

Reaper's body is perfect, she had an hourglass shape; perfect sized bust and perfect sized hips to match, and man was her body toned and soft at the same time. Her body being so close to his was getting Light hot, but Light knew he could fight this temptation.

Reaper glanced at the _Death Note_ on Light's desk and let out a _'heh'_ as she smirked and then looked deep into Light's wine honey brown eyes with her devilish bright red eyes.

"I've see that you have been a busy, busy, busy boy Light Yagami," she purred as she lightly tapped his nose.

"To rid the likes of you," he said coldly trying to break free from Reaper.

_'Why can't I break free from her, she is barely holding on to me, so why can't I push her away?'_ Light said in his head as he watched Reaper begin to laugh and throwing her head back.

"Light, Light, Light, Light you still have much to learn," she said as her fingers trailed from his Adam's apple to his belly button.

"You see my kind don't have a name, however the _Shinigamis_ dubbed us the _'Nobodies'_. Our job is to take the souls of the dearly departed away," she said teasingly as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Then, why are you here?" he asked her in a monotone voice.

"I was assigned to you. To take the souls of the people that you wrote in the _Death Note_ away to a better place. This is an honor Light, not a lot of people get to see me... Well alive anyway," she said smirking as she played with his light brown hair.

Then there was a knock at the door, it was Light's younger sister, Sayu.

"Hey Light, I need help with my homework. We are learning about music in America in the 1940's," Sayu said hoping her brother would let her in and help her with her homework.

Light did not care much about music; Light thinks art is a waste of time. Light noticed the change in Reaper's bright red eyes; they were full energy and spontaneity, he could have swore he saw them a light baby blue, however they didn't have the same sparkle; they looked lost and alone.

"I don't know anything about the music in America, Sayu. I'm sorry, I can't help you," Light said hoping his sister would go away.

Light was lying he passed music history with excellence.

Hell!

He passed everyone of his extracurricular classes with ease. Light would have helped Sayu in a heartbeat, but he had to deal with this mystery woman. Sayu's studies would have to wait.

"It's okay Light," she said in a disappointed tone.

After Light was certain Sayu left, he can now deal with Reaper.

"I know how we can solve this Light," Reaper said as she releases her hold on Light.

Light looks at her with a smirk waiting to see what she is going to do next.

"How?" he asked as he watched Reaper struts over to his bed and spun around.

Reaper gave Light a seductive smile and giggled evilly a little bit.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Reaper chirped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm waiting..." Light mocked as he crossed his arms.

"You can come out now, Ryuk!" Reaper said as she spun around slowly holding out her arms and throwing her head back, Light's honey brown eyes widened when she called out the _Shinigami's_ name.

Then from the shadows of Light's bedroom came forth Ryuk.

"I see you decided to grace us with your presence Reaper," said Ryuk as he hovered in mid air, Reaper turned to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Ryuk! How long has it been since we last met?" Reaper chirped.

"I say almost 10 years," Ryuk said as he rubbed the back of his head with his black talons.

Light was getting annoyed with Reaper's childish games; he had enough!

"Ryuk, explain to me why I can see another _Shinigami_." Light demanded.

Ryuk and Reaper both looked at each other and laughed at Light's question, making him even more annoyed.

"Light, she is no _Shinigami_; Reaper is an _Angel Of Death_. She takes the souls to their afterlife. However, Reaper is a spiecal breed, she can also take life away." said Ryuk as he glanced at the beautiful Reaper.

"You see, I told him that already. Why doesn't he listen?" Reaper said with her hands on her hips as she spoke to Ryuk.

Light looked at Reaper then to Ryuk and smirked.

"Can anyone else see her?" Light asked Ryuk, Ryuk let out a sinister chuckle and as did Reaper making Light annoyed.

"You see me the day you die or if I choose to be seen. Like I said Light, you should feel honored you can see me," Reaper said smiling as she twirled her hair with her index finger.

"Why me?" Light asked trying to see if there was a catch or not, Reaper smiled devilishly at his question.

"Even we _Grim Reapers_ get bored Light, plus there is another reason I was assigned to you," she said not taking her gaze off of Light.

"What's the reason?" he asked running a hand threw his light brown hair, Reaper squinted her red eyes at him.

"Questions, questions, questions. Too many questions! Is he always like this Ryuk?" Reaper asked as she took her intense stare off of Light and looked over at Ryuk, Ryuk just chuckled a little bit and shook his head _'yes'_.

"I think you'll be amused by him Reaper," Ryuk said chuckling a little bit making Reaper smirk.

"I think you should explain to Light about the rules for your stay," Ryuk said to the girl.

Reaper nodded her head in agreement and sat on Light's bed.

"What are the rules?" Light asked as he sat in his desk chair and crossing his arms, as he sat down he propped his feet on the other side of Reaper on the bed.

"You can't use me to kill, I will be seen by others, and I have to be with you for at least 17 hours a day," as she explained the rules to Light, he was thinking of ways how he could use her for his advantage.

"How are you going to blend in, Reaper?" Light asked with a smirk on his face, Reaper gave Light a quick wink and stood up.

Then all of a sudden, her appearance started to change; her eyes went from red to baby blue, her wings turned into black smoke and black sand and her skin went from bleach white to a luminous milky peach. As her transformation was almost complete Light was just floored how stunning she was as her hair started to curl at the ends and her lips were going from black to a soft peach.

"See something you like, Light?" Ryuk asked pointing a claw at Light, taunting him, Light just shot him an icy glare making the _Shinigami_ laugh hysterically.

As Reaper cracked her neck with her hands, she let out a big sigh as she stretched out her arms.

"So, Ryuk, do I become a _Grim Reaper_ when I die?" Light asked Ryuk as he stared at Reaper, this made her laugh very hard, making Light gasp a little bit.

That answered his question.

"Of course not Light. You are chosen to become a _Nobody_ and besides your soul will be a trophy when you die," Reaper said with a huge smirk on her face.

Reaper has no idea who she is dealing with; immortal or not, Light is very tactful.

"What do you mean _'trophy'_?" Light asked crossing his arms over his chest as he glared daggers at Reaper, Reaper pouted her lip when he asked.

Light's endless question were started to get on Reaper's nerves.

"Light, Light, Light, Light stop asking so many question. I can be a big help," she said walking over behind him and she starts to rub his shoulders.

"You are so tense, you know stress isn't healthy. I should know I took a lot of souls that lived with a lot of stress in their lives, they tend to die so young," she purred into his ear giving Light goose bumps on the back of his neck.

"So, Reaper I thought you wouldn't get a chance like this, considering the stunts you pulled back in 1970, 1971, 1980, and 1994," Ryuk said to Reaper as he floated to Light and Reaper, Reaper frowned and then smiled letting out a small _'heh'_.

"What can I say Ryuk, I have a thing for music and besides it's best if Light doesn't know about my history as a _Nobody_," she said wrapping her arms around Light's neck.

"I see... Still full of mysteries Reaper," Ryuk said as he nodded his head.

Light wondered what Ryuk meant by that, however he knows he has to find out on his own.

"You know Light; I think music will be perfect for you. Music can be very therapeutic. Maybe it will get that stick out of your ass," Light ignored Reaper's comment about him, he then starts to wonder about the _'Nobodies'_.

_'Were they Shinigamis? Were they some kind of ghost at one point? Were they demons? Or were they gods? I have to know!'_ Light's thoughts screamed at him, then he heard Reaper sigh real loud.

"You know Ryuk, my pet, I barely remember being human," Reaper said to Ryuk shocking Light.

_'She was a human once?'_ his thoughts asked him.

Light doesn't understand what she meant. His bones begged him to understand.

Human?

He wanted to understand. Moreover, he will one way or another.

All he knew is, that Ryuk better tell him the truth right now!

"So tell me Ryuk, were you ever going to tell me about the _Nobodies_?" Light asked removing Reaper's arms from his neck calmly.

Yes, Light did appreciate the company of a beautiful woman, but he's never been interested having any emotional relationship with one. He preferred to be alone. Light does have needs and he has never had a problem satisfying those needs.

"I'm not suppose to tell you Light, like she said, you should be honored," Ryuk explained, Light only nods his head, showing that he understands what Ryuk had just said.

"Light, I see we are going to have a fantastic journey with the three of us," Reaper said walking over to Ryuk and starts to hug his long arm with a smirk on her face.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Wasn't the first chapter awesome? **_

_**Washu: It was amazing Fo! **_

_**Veemon: I think this fic is your best work ^^**_

_**Fo: Thanks guys! Well see you people next chapter! Toodles!**_

_**Taichi: We hate you... **_

_**Fo: I hate you too Tai...**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band; 'Blue Oyster Cult'.**_

_**Veemon: Don't forget to review ^^**_


	2. For What It's Worth

_**Fo: Greetings all! This is chapter two of my fan fic 'Angel of Death'! Wahoo, so exciting! Now, Reaper is a very complex character as you read on. But hey! That's good reading! Well... I do not own 'Death Note' at all... I wish I did. **_

_**Taichi: If you owned 'Death Note' Fo, it would totally suck.**_

_**Fo: Fuck you Tai! Well anyway, Enjoy! **_

_**Taichi: You know I hate you, right? **_

_**Veemon: Be nice Tai! **_

_**Fo: Yea! Be nice Tai! **_

_**Veemon: You too!**_

_**Fo: EEP!**_

_**Bob: Don't forget to review ^^**_

_**Washu: And no flames.**_

_**Duncan: That's if you have a death wish...**_

_**Fo: Enjoy!**_

* * *

Angel Of Death 

Chapter 2: For What It's Worth 

* * *

Light Yagami still could not believe what happened last night he was hoping it was all a bad dream.

However when he woke up early this morning, the female _'Nobody'_ was still in his bedroom.

He had only wished it were a nightmare. However, to his dismay, it was not. Light was studying for an exam, when suddenly Reaper spins his chair around so that he was facing her. Light glared icy daggers at her; he was getting tired of her.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly hoping she would just leave him the hell alone.

"Clothes," Reaper answered with a sweet smile, as she stood straight up placing her hands on her hips.

Light sighed; he knew Reaper needed some clothes if she is going to pretend that she's mortal.

"Alright, we'll go this Saturday," he said as he sighed, he is so annoyed with her immature behavior.

It was too much for him to handle. Reaper smiled very big and gave Light a big hug. As she was hugging him, Light got a whiff of her scent. She smelt like fresh water orchids. The smell was very refreshing to him. It reminded him of Ireland for some reason. She let go of him, walked behind him, leaned forward, and then brought her hands down to his chest. Reaper had been flirting with Light since last night. Light made a sour face and looked at Ryuk. Light's face made Ryuk laugh hysterically, Light rolled his honey brown eyes. Reaper annoyed him so freaken bad. Light did know how long he could take this.

"So, Light, are you going to write in the _Death Note_ now?" Ryuk asked as he stared at the _Death Note_ on Light's finally finished wooden desk.

Ryuk found enjoyment with Light's outlook of the world.

"I can't tonight Ryuk, I have a huge exam tomorrow and I have to keep my grades or someone will notice," Light said as he removed Reaper's arms that were wrapped around his neck.

"You've kept me busy, busy, busy all morning Light. I collected 14 souls and they all went to a very, very, very, very, very bad place," Reaper moaned as she slumped herself onto Light's lap.

Light rolled his honey wine brown eyes as the beautiful _Grim Reaper_ laid her head on Light's shoulder.

Light cannot stand Reaper. The sound of her voice, her stubborn attitude, her confidence, her sparkling smile, her CD player with her music blaring through her headphones, and many of her other annoying qualities.

Who is he kidding?

Reaper was a chaotic version of himself. Reaper looked up at the ceiling and let out a huge sigh. Light noticed Reaper's sudden change in attitude.

"What is it?" Light asked calmly he was wondering what it could be.

Reaper looked at Light Yagami and smirked showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Duty calls," Reaper said just before she got up off of Light's lap in a hurry.

"Bye," she said as she looked over at Ryuk and grinned and then turned around to Light and blew him a kiss and vanished only leaving black smoke behind.

"Ryuk how long does she has to stay here?" Light asked as he crossed his arms and legs.

Ryuk just laughed at the question, this made Light raise an eyebrow. Light automatically knew something was up. Moreover, he will find out; he always learns the truth.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Light asked, he knows there something that Ryuk is not telling him, he must find out.

"There are two ways for a _Nobody_ to become human," Ryuk said as he held up two fingers.

_'Human, huh?'_ Light thought, he was very interested about hearing them.

Light smiled and let out a _'heh'_.

"What are they?" Light asked with a smirk on his face, maybe he could kill Reaper after all.

"They bring the soul of a human that wrote in the _Death Note_," Ryuk said as he chuckled, Light frowned there goes one option.

"And?" Light asked hoping the next thing that comes out of Ryuk's mouth Light can use for his advantage.

"They fall in love and they receive love in return," Ryuk said in a serious tone, then all of a sudden Light started to laugh, now this he can use.

" Now this I could use," Light said as he rubbed his chin.

"How so?" Ryuk asked, curious what Light is planning.

"Make her fall in love with me," said Light as he stood up putting both of his hands into his pant's pockets.

"How are you gonna do that? You're not gonna fall in love with her, you hate her," Ryuk said as he reached for another apple, Light just smirk and he let out a _'heh'_.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, Ryuk." Light said as he walked to his window to shut the curtain.

Ryuk started laughing uncontrollably. Light smirked as he stood up, Ryuk stopped laughing as he watched Light leave his bedroom.

"How very interesting," Ryuk said softly as he chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Kyoto, Reaper was walking through a very nice neighbor and snapped her fingers and a small black leather book appeared in her hands.

Reaper opened the black book and flipped through some pages and stopped at one page and ran her finger down a list of names and stopped when she got to the name _'Asuka Kamyia'_.

"Well this always sucks," Reaper mumbled as she stared at the name and then as she closed the small book it disappeared leaving a little bit of black smoke and she stopped suddenly as she watched a middle aged woman wearing a nurses uniform walking down her way.

The older woman was carrying groceries, Reaper sighed, took her finger up to her nose, and scratched the side of it, and then all of a sudden the paper bag ripped at the bottom, spilling all of her groceries onto the sidewalk. Reaper sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Oh dear," the woman gasped as she bent down to pick up the food that rolled around the concert, Reaper ran up to help her.

"Here, let me help you," Reaper said cheerfully as she picked up a carton of eggs.

"Oh, thank you dear," the older woman said.

"Are you from America, miss?" asked the older lady as she took out some tape from her purse and started to tape the bottom of the bag.

Reaper nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm from Boston, but both of my parents were born and raised in Ireland," Reaper said as she gathered the apples.

"What are you doing in Japan?" she asked, Reaper smiled.

"Traveling," Reaper answered with a grin.

"My name is Asuka," the woman said as she put some food in the brown paper bag.

"I'm Reaper," she said as she put the apples in her bag.

"That's an odd name," Asuka said as she stood up, Reaper chuckled at Asuka's comment.

"Yea it is," Reaper said as she started laughing softly.

"Well, I better be off," Asuka said as she continued walking, Reaper looked at the concrete sidewalk and bit her lip.

_'What am I doing?'_ she asked herself as she watched Asuka walk to the street corner.

"Asuka, wait!" Reaper shouted in a panic, Asuka turned around.

"What is it dear?" Asuka asked, Reaper stood there for a minutes and glanced at the sky and frowned.

_'I can't save her... It's her time,'_ Reaper said to herself as she licked her upper lip.

"It was nice to meet you," Reaper said, Asuka smiled and continued walking.

While Asuka was crossing the street she heard loud honking, then all of a sudden a car lost control and hit Asuka pinning her to a large oak tree in someone's backyard. Reaper looked away when she saw the car slam into Asuka; she bit her bottom and shook her head slowly.

_'Here it goes,'_ Reaper said in her head as she inhaled a deep breath and then sighed.

As she watched, the people start to gather around the accident, Reaper waved her hand and everyone and everything froze. This is always the hardest part for Reaper, telling the person that their life was over. Reaper walked over to Asuka's body and sighed as she watched a bright white glowing light started surrounding Asuka's body, then Asuka walked out of the bright light, she was wearing a white dress, then she looked down at her lifeless body, it shocked her. Asuka was looking around frantically and she had a bewildered look on her face.

Reaper turned back into her _Nobody_ state and looked at Asuka with sadness in her big bright red eyes.

When Asuka saw Reaper, she looked at her with disgust and fear.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"** Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs as she was taking a few steps back, Reaper just hung her head in guilt.

"It's me, Reaper." said Reaper hoping to calm her down.

Asuka's eyes widened when she heard Reaper spoke.

How could she forget that angelic voice?

"I don't understand..." Asuka mumbled as she looked all around noticing time has froze.

Reaper walked towards Asuka with her hands behind her back.

"I know," Reaper said softly as she looked at her bare feet.

"What are you?" Asuka asked not sure if she even wants to know.

"I'm an _Angel Of Death_, I'm here to take your soul to the afterlife," Reaper said as she slowly held her hand out.

Asuka was stunned; she did not know what to say.

"It's okay, where you're going... You have nothing to worry about. Trust me." Reaper said sentimentally, all of a sudden Asuka held out her hand and started to walk slowly towards Reaper.

"I'm afraid," Asuka said and she started to have tears well up in her dark brown eyes.

"You have nothing to fear Asuka," said Reaper with a comforting smile on her face.

Asuka takes Reaper's hand and gives her a sad look, Reaper smiles.

"You'll be okay," Reaper said as she held Asuka's trembling hand.

Then Reaper holds up her other hand and all of a sudden, a white door appears.

"Where does it lead?" Asuka asked as she looked at Reaper, Reaper smiles.

As they watch the door open a ray of white light engulfed them, Reaper looked up and smiled.

"This door leads to a better place," Reaper said softly as she turned her head to look at Asuka.

Asuka smiled she felt at peace when the light hit her face.

"Are you gonna be okay without me?" Reaper asked her softly, Asuka looked at Reaper and nodded her head _'yes'_.

"I think so," Asuka said softly as she had one single tear stream down her cheek.

With that, Reaper lets go of her hand and the room of light disappeared, Reaper was back at the accident scene standing a few feet away from Asuka's lifeless body. Reaper transformed back into her human form and waved a hand and all of a sudden, time started moving again. As Reaper watched the police come to the scene she closed her eyes and let out a big sigh and snapped her fingers and her small notebook appeared with a small cloud of black smoke in her one hand and the she held out her hand and a pen that was black and made out of bone also with the same black smoke appeared in the palm of her other hand. Reaper was glad that no one could see her; she opened the notebook to the page with Asuka's name, crossed it off with a single line with her pen, and closed both of her hands as the pen and the notebook vanished only leaving two very small black clouds.

_'Dear, dear, dear, dear I guess I better get back to Light,'_ Reaper said to herself as she closed her blue eyes and vanished into thin air only leaving black smoke behind.

* * *

Back in Light's room, Light and Ryuk were watching the news.

This guy named _'L'_ is promising to expose who _Kira_ is and this made Light a little nervous.

"Busted," Ryuk said laughing and as this _'L'_ stand in died of a heart attack.

He could not believe he had fallen into L's trap. Light never saw it coming. In addition, that sent Light's blood to boil over. Light is now determined to make L pay. Light slammed his fist on his desk; he could not believe that he was set up. Then suddenly Reaper appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind Light.

"Anger, anger, anger you should really try to relax more, Light" Reaper whispered into Light's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Light did not even look at her, he was more concerned with L.

He has to find out who he really is!

Reaper let out an _'hmp'_, and she lets go of Light, and walked over to the bed where Ryuk was laying and eating a red apple.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked her supernatural friend, Ryuk just laughed as he tossed the core into his mouth.

After several seconds of watching the TV, Light picked up the remote and pressed the power button and then he set the remote on the TV.

"Where have you been?" Light asked calmly as he walked over to his bed.

Reaper smiled and giggled as she cracked her neck with her hands.

"Working," she said as she sat on the bed and then crossing her legs.

_'If I want to get rid of her, I will have to make her fall in love with me,'_ Light said to himself as he sat next to her, putting his hand on her thigh.

"What are you up too, Light?" Reaper asked as she squinted her eyes at him, Light did not answer her he just stared at her.

Then suddenly Light grabbed Reaper's chin and planted his lips onto hers, shocking Reaper. Reaper pulled away and smirked as she touched her lips and looked at Ryuk.

"What's he planning?" she asked making Ryuk laugh hard.

_'Great, she figured out my intentions.'_ Light's thoughts had said and he thought she was going to see right through him.

"I'm not killing L for you," Reaper said with a frown on her lips.

Light sighed in relief, she did not figure out his intentions after all. Nevertheless, it did worry him how perspective she can be. Light had to be more careful for now on. She is most certainly smarter than she looks. And Light had to be more careful. Then Ryuk started to laugh at Light's attempt.

_'This is getting so very interesting,'_ he said to himself as he laughed aloud.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End, end, end! Rocks, huh? I will like to thank the reader Soul of Doom for reviewing my humbling little fan fic! **_

_**Taichi: Humble? Hah! It is a 'Death Note' fan fic! It is nowhere near humble. **_

_**Fo: Shut the hell up Tai! **_

_**Taichi: Bite me Fo! **_

_**Fo: No way! You taste like salt!**_

_**Taichi: I do not!**_

_**Fo: Do too! **_

_**Taichi: Do not! **_

_**Fo: Do too!**_

_**Taichi: Do not!**_

_**Fo: Do too!  
**_

_**Ryuk: And this chapter was named after the song by 'Placebo'.**_


	3. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

_**Fo: Hi all! I do not own 'Death Note'. Please enjoy yourselves or don't read! **_

_**Taichi: Fo! **_

_**Fo: Tai! **_

_**Taichi: Where are all the apples? I just bought them this morning!**_

_**Ryuk: I ate them. They were juicy. **_

_**Taichi: Dammit! **_

_**Fo: Calm down Tai. **_

_**Ryuk: He's just upset that Sora turned him down. **_

_**Taichi: Shut the hell up Ryuk!**_

_**Fo: Issues! **_

_**Veemon: Just a lot.**_

_**Fo: Haha! Don't forget to review guys.**_

_**Veemon: And no flames ^^ So, I hear you are watching 'NCIS'... How is that going for you?**_

_**Fo: Great! I'm on season three right now ^^**_

_**Veemon: I've always wanted to watch 'NCIS'...**_

_**Fo: It's fantastic ^^**_

_**Taichi: Would you two shut up!**_

_**Fo: You shut up Tai -.-  
**_

* * *

Angel Of Death 

Chapter 3: Somewhere Over The Rainbow 

* * *

"I still don't have any ideas on where to put your cloths at, Reaper," Light grunted as he walked down the street carrying loads of shopping bags in his arms.

"Don't worry Light, I'll take care of that," Reaper said cheerfully as she looked back at Light while skipping.

"How?" Light snapped at her, he could not stand Reaper.

Her obnoxious attitude drove him completely nuts.

"It's the beauty of being a _Nobody_," she said joyfully, Light still does not understand.

"Meaning?" Light Yagami said; he was hoping she would tell him.

He had to admit, he have became really curious about the _Nobodies_.

The whole idea of a being that collects the newly crossing over souls is an intriguing mystery to him. Then Reaper stopped suddenly and as she did Light and with Ryuk right behind him. Reaper turned around on her heel.

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked teasingly as she slowly crept up to Light with her hands behind her back.

"Well, yeah," he said calmly as he watched her, Reaper was inches away from his face.

Reaper was silent for a couple of minutes just staring into Light's honey wine brown eyes.

"Magic!" she exclaimed with a big childish grin on her face as she kissed the tip of Light's nose.

Light sighed; he rather figured that she was not going to tell him. Reaper laughed teasingly at him and tapped his nose a couple of times.

"Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light you are so much fun!" she said, making Light growl, man how he hated her.

"Let's just get back," he said as he gently pushed Reaper out of the way.

Reaper looked over at Ryuk and smiled devilishly at him.

"He hates you," Ryuk said as he was floating, he enjoys watching Reaper annoy Light.

Reaper laughed and gave Ryuk a wink.

"Oh, well," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and hurried to Light's side and continued walking down the long sidewalk.

* * *

As they were walking past a small music store Reaper grabbed the back of the hair on Light's head and stopped.

"**OUCH!** What the hell was that for Reaper?" he snapped at her as he took her hand out of his brown hair and then started rubbing the back of his head.

Light noticed that she was very oblivious to everything around her, except for the music store.

Then Ryuk started to laugh and this caught Light's attention, he knows that Ryuk knows something.

"Old habits die hard I see Reaper," Ryuk said laughing as he landed softly on his feet.

"Can it," she said almost monotone and still staring at the store.

Reaper stared at that small store as if it was her long lost love. Ryuk laughed even harder, now this got Light thinking, maybe he can use this to his advantage some how.

"Hey Reaper," Light said sweetly, Reaper looked at him with her big blue eyes, there was something weird about her, she looked vulnerable.

"Yes?" she answered in a very soft tone.

Light smirked; he was going to have her eating out of the palm of his hand into no time.

It was a flawless plan.

Nothing could go wrong. He was going to use her weakness for music to lull her to a flash sense of security.

"Would you like a CD?" he asked sweetly, this made Reaper smile real big, she shook her head _'yes'_.

"Well then, let's buy you a CD, Reaper," he said as he wrapped his arm around Reaper's small waist.

Reaper looked up at Light and wondered what he is up to. They both walked into the building with Ryuk behind them. Reaper was floored when she saw all those CD's; she did not know what to do. Light saw how amazed she was and smirked as he watched her make her way through out the store.

_'Now I can get her to tell me who L really is, but I have to seem that I'm interested in her or otherwise she'll know I'm up to something.'_ he thought as he smirked.

Reaper went to a stack of CD's and started to flip threw them, Ryuk then started to laugh.

_'Oh, Reaper, just be happy that Light does not now your weakness yet,'_ he laughed in his head as he watched the beautiful _Grim Reaper_.

But, Light already had found her weakness. Light walked slowly up behind her and put a hand around the back of her slender neck and rubbed with the side of his thumb.

"Find anything you like?" he asked her, Reaper smiled at a CD she picked up and showed it to Light.

Light cocked his head to the side as he gazed at the CD in her hand. He watched as Reaper stared at the CD as if it was the Holy Grail.

It was _'Deep Purple's'_ very first album _'Shades of Deep Purple'_.

She noticed that Light did not know who they are; she turned around to him giving him the CD.

"They are an English band; this album came out in 1968. I have it on vinyl." she said, Light looked at the CD and then Light looked at her with questions in his brown eyes.

"Why buy it then?" he asked, Reaper smiled at him sweetly and shook her head.

"It's a very good album, Light," she said blankly with a thin lip as she walked to the cash register, Light rolled his wine brown eyes and followed her to pay for the CD.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Light stopped at the side of his house and grabbed Reaper by her elbow as she was walking.

"What the hell Light?" she snapped at him, as she broke free from Light's hold.

"Tell me what you are going to do with your cloths?" he asked in a pushy way, Reaper sighed very big, brought her arms up, and threw them in the air.

She was getting pretty annoyed with Light's never ending nagging.

It was getting very old.

She stopped time again, however Light and Ryuk were not affected by it, Light gasped as he dropped the shopping bags.

"This is interesting," Ryuk said as he looked around.

"This still doesn't explain what you are going to do with the bags Reaper," Light said, Reaper rolled her blue eyes.

"Nag, nag, nag, nag," she said in an annoyed tone, as she waved a hand in front of the bags, they disappeared only leaving a little bit of black smoke.

"Where did you put them?" Light asked, Reaper giggled.

"Don't ask, it'll only give you a headache," she said as she brought her hands up and wiggled her fingers.

Then time was unfrozen, Light was still shocked from Reaper's powers.

"What was that?" he asked her, Reaper put the tip of her index finger on Light's lips and winked at him.

"Stop asking so many questions Light," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

When they were up in Light's room, Light was writing criminal's names in the _Death Note_ and Ryuk was eating a red apple. Reaper was gone collecting souls, it was very quiet in the room without her, Ryuk was the first one to notice it, and he let a bored sigh.

"Sure is quiet without Reaper," Ryuk said aloud as he threw the core into his mouth, however Light preferred it that way, he regretted buying her a CD player.

All he hears now is music since they got home; he is glad that she has gone, even if it is for a little while.

It gave Light time to relax.

He doesn't get days like this anymore. Light heard Sayu knocking on his door, Light closed the _Death Note_ and placed it under his computer monitor and then shut off his desk lamp.

Light has become a master at hiding the notebook.

"Hey Light, Dad's home!" Sayu said through the door; Light sat up from his chair and walked to the door.

"I'm coming Sayu," Light said as he unlocked the door and left Ryuk in the bedroom by himself to engorge in many apples.

* * *

As Light was coming down the flight of stairs he saw his father Detective Soichiro Yagami taking off his shoes in front of the door.

Soichiro is working along side with L and other members of the police department.

Light looked up to his father; he didn't like it that his father is now his enemy.

"Hi Dad, how was work?" Light greeted, Soichiro looked at his son and smiled.

"It was a long day. How are you doing son?" he asked as he placed his tan coat on the rack beside the door.

"I'm doing fine Dad," Light answered as he grinned.

"Daddy is a police officer... Hehe..." Ryuk started laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile Reaper was in a hotel looking through her notebook, when she found the name of the next soul she has to take, she closed her hand and the small book vanished leaving a very small cloud of black smoke.

She let out a small sigh.

Reaper stopped at a very tall mirror on the wall and smiled at herself as she twirled around in her new outfit; she was wearing a denim skirt, with black leggings, a black t-shirt, with a black hoodie with white hearts on it, black heeled boots that went past her ankles, and a black scarf with white peace signs.

There in the lobby was a young man; he had jet black hair and was wearing a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and he was hunched over as he was standing with his hands in his was watching Reaper with a curious eye. He watched her as she walked to a stunning black piano and sat on the chair and played a few keys. Her beauty stunned him and he knew he should not be out in the open like this.

She reminded him of the Greek mythical sea creature called a Siren.

Though memorizing to look at; sudden death for losing one self in their vast beauty and song. The young man took a seat in a red chair as he watched Reaper play the piano. Then she started to sing in a perfect pitch. And all the people in that lobby started to stop and listen to her beautiful voice.

* * *

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of _

_Once in a lullaby. _

_Somewhere over the rainbow, _

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream _

_Really do come true. _

_Someday I'll wish upon a star _

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me. _

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops _

_Away above the chimney tops _

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Bluebirds fly. _

_Birds fly over the rainbow. _

_Why then, oh why can't I? _

_If happy little bluebirds fly _

_Beyond the rainbow _

_Why, oh why can't I_

* * *

After she closed her blue eyes and let out a small sigh with a smile on her face, she stood up and was in shock to see that people were applauding her performance after she turned around. Reaper smiled and started to walk away when the young man that was watching her tapped her shoulder lightly, she looked at him.

"Miss? May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked politely, Reaper stared at him, for some reason she felt drawn to him.

She couldn't explain it; his awkwardness intrigued her.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, she had no idea why see was feeling like this.

The young man and Reaper then sat on a red couch in the lobby; they were talking about her performance.

"Your singing is extraordinary, it was almost like you came from that era," he said, Reaper bit her bottom lip as she gazed into his dark eyes.

_'I don't have time for this! I need to get that soul I came for,'_ she said in her head, she wanted to talk to this man some more, but she knew she had a job to do.

"Um, thanks. I've been into music since I was 4, but I really got to go," she said sweetly as she sat up, the young man brushed his thumb across his lips and waved her _'good bye'_.

"What an interesting young woman," the young man mumbled as he watched her pushed a button by the elevator door.

He scratched the back of his head as he continued to watch her. He could tell by just looking at her, she is more than a pretty face.

She defiantly had alotta depth to her.

He was so drawn to her.

"There is something about her that I can't put my finger on." he mumbled to himself as he watched Reaper step into the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile Light and Ryuk were out searching for Reaper, Light noticed that Ryuk was getting paranoid. He kept looking back as if they were being followed.

"You know, that guy is starting to creep me out," Ryuk said as he hovered over Light.

Light's wine brown eyes widened and he stopped walking, looked from the corner of his eye, and saw a man hiding behind the bushes and then he continued walking home. This scared Light and he knew had would have to deal with it quickly.

* * *

When they got back to Light's room, Light sat in his chair and started thinking about how to get his stalkers name.

_'There is no way L can prove that I am Kira right now, but if he keeps sending men to follow me... I have to write his name in the Death Note as soon as possible or I'll be discovered!' _Light said in his head, and then Ryuk starts laughing and Light looks at him.

Light didn't find this situation one bit amusing. Light started to glare daggers at Ryuk.

"What's so funny Ryuk?" Light asked in an annoyed tone as he stared at the _Shinigami_.

"Would you care to make a deal Light?" Ryuk asked, Light stood up and flopped on his bed spreading out his arms, they were silent for a moment.

"And what is the deal?" he asked as he sat up, then Ryuk started to laugh.

"A _Shinigami_ can see a human's life span and name over their head, if we make a deal with a human, that human can use the _'Shinigami's Eyes'_. However there is a price for making that deal, Light," Ryuk said, Light was very interested.

"What's the price for a pair of those eyes?" Light asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your life span will be cut in half," Ryuk said as he laughed hysterically.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Haha! Great chapter? Tell me! **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the cover song by the amazing 'Israel Kamakawiwo'ole'.**_

_**Fo: This is so going to be my wedding song ^^**_

_**Taichi: Fo, you've been engaged three times! **_

_**Fo: Your point!**_

_**Taichi: Maybe you should pick a different wedding song? **_


	4. The Places You Come To Fear The Most

**_Fo: Hi all! Sorry I am not updating as much as I want… I have been super busy! My Birthday is tomorrow! Fun! _**

**_Washu: Well! Happy Birthday Fo!_**

**_Veemon: Happy Birthday!_**

**_Fo: Awe! Thank you Washu and Veemon! Well, anyway I do not own 'Death Note' anyway shape or form! _**

**_Taichi: This chapter is a lemon! You are warned readers! You may need to explain why there is a sex scene Fo. _**

**_Fo: Right! The sex scene is super important to my storyline; I am not going to give out too much detail on 'why'. Because, I am no spoiler! Enjoy the chapter! _**

**_Taichi: Just skip the sex if you think it will offend you. We really do not want to get you pissed at us._**

**_Fo: Please don't forget to review! It really helps me as a writer..._**

**_Taichi: Liar..._**

**_Fo: Do you want a fat lip?_**

**_Taichi: ..._**

**_Fo: That's what I thought -.-_**

**_Washu: *sigh* You're horrible..._**

**_Fo: Am not -.-_**

**_Washu: *rolls eyes* Don't forget to review and no flames..._**

**_Fo: Or I shall have to hurt you -.-_**

**_Washu: Oh Fo... Put a sock in it!_**

**_Fo: That's not very nice Washu..._**

**_Washu: Tough love!  
_**

* * *

Angel Of Death 

Chapter 4: The Places You Come To Fear The Most

* * *

Reaper was walking in the dark street only lit by the streetlights.

She was heading back to Light's house when she noticed a woman about 26 years old wearing a black, light grey, and snow white kimono with a lighter warm black lace design at the end of the sleeves and bottom of the robe and blood red silk robe underneath with the sleeves falling out and barely touching the ground.

She was standing there as if she was waiting for Reaper. At first Reaper frowned when she saw her and she then looked down and sighed very loud bringing her head up with a sweet smile on her face.

The other woman's skin was white as snow; just like Reaper's _Nobody_ skin, her jet black hair hit the middle of her back, her eyes were a bright blood red and her lips were black as the the darkest night; just like Reaper's bright blood red eyes and dark lips.

Reaper stopped walking, smirked, waved a hand slowly stopping time, and walked up to the beautiful young woman.

"Well, well, well, well, well... Hello, hello, hello, hello there, Ryoko. Are you checking up on me? Don't worry about me, I'm a big _Nobody_ now, I can tie my own shoes and everything," Reaper greeted sweetly, the other _Nobody_ smiled reassuringly at Reaper.

Ryoko became a the famed _Nobody_ in ancient Japan; she too has met the _Shinigami_, Ryuk.

Moreover, it is rumored that Ryoko was an assassin, a very skilled samurai, and the most desired geisha in all of Japan when she was alive.

It was also rumored that Ryoko even had a book written about her life many years later after her death, however none of the _Angels Of Death_ can read it.

None of the _Nobodies_ are aloud to know their and other _Nobodies'_ former lives or their names.

It has been like that since the beginning of time. And no questions about it.

However, a _Nobody_ on the path to become mortal can learn about their past life if they wish.

And Ryoko was so close to become mortal 9 years ago, however the mortal she fell in love with died in a boating accident.

It was also said that a _Shinigami_ offered her the _Death Note_ and she turned it down and that _Shinigami_ that offered her the cursed book; was Ryuk.

Ryoko's mortal life came to an end by an arrow through her heart.

"Good evening, Reaper, how is your quest?" she asked in a very sweet and gentle tone, Reaper grinned.

"Slow, slow, slow, slow..." Reaper responded as she let out a sigh.

Ryoko ran a hand through her silky dark black hair.

"Light Yagami is a pain in the ass," Reaper said in a serious tone as she frowned.

"It's the only way to get what you want, my dear." Ryoko chuckled a little bit as she shook her head.

"He's a selfish brat!" Reaper exclaimed as her eyes turned from blue to her bright red.

"How could I turn into a mortal when he so busy writing in that damn _Death Note_! And not to mention he is so damn anal on living for a very, very, very, very, very, very, very long time. It'll be decades before that _**FUCKING**_ prick croaks!" Reaper shouted with anger as she stomped her foot.

Light disgusted her. Reaper knew that she could not fall in love with a guy like Light and she knew he thinks everything through before he acts; she does not see him dying any time soon. Ryoko frowned and sighed as she walked up to Reaper.

"Do you remember the day I took your soul to _No Man's Land_?" Ryoko asked in a sweet mature voice as she put her hands on her shoulders.

Reaper looked at her, gazed into her red eyes, and sighed.

"How could I forget? I was so scared, I thought I went to hell," Reaper said as she smiled as she remembers.

"You were," Ryoko said with a smile as she petted the side of her head. Reaper smiled at Ryoko and sighed.

"So you are saying I should treat him, like I would treat my charges?" Reaper asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Just hang in there," Ryoko whispered just before she vanished leaving behind a cloud of black smoke.

Reaper smirked and rolled her blood red eyes as she waved a hand in the air unfreezing time. Reaper closed her eyes and when she opened them, they turned back to blue.

"My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my I better head back." Reaper said closing her baby blue eyes as she vanished leaving a cloud of black smoke behind.

* * *

Back in Light's room, Ryuk offered him a deal for a pair of _Shinigami Eyes_.

Light had thought it over and knew if he wanted to change the world in his image, he would want to be the world's God for a very long time.

Therefore, the deal was out of the question.

Light shook his head and looked at Ryuk with a smirk.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer Ryuk, if I'm going to reshape the world, I plan to rule it for a long, long, long, long time," he said in a serious tone.

Then out of nowhere, they hear music, Light and Ryuk both look over to see where it was coming from.

There on Light's bed was Reaper with headphones on, lying on her stomach.

Light rolled his wine colored eyes and walked over to her.

"Reaper!" he said trying to get her attention.

Reaper turned her music even higher after she shot Light a quick death glare.

Light knew she heard him as he looked over at Ryuk as he frowned.

"Do you know why she's so angry?" he asked, Ryuk laughed.

"Maybe you should ask her," Ryuk said as he swallowed an apple whole.

Light was about to speak again, but was stopped by Reaper's hand in the air, hinting him that she does not want to be bothered.

He ignored that hint; who does she think she is?

She will show respect to Light, she has no idea who she is dealing with. And he is going to show her that. Light rolled his honey wine colored eyes and reached for Reaper's CD player.

Then all of a sudden, he was against the wall with Reaper holding a scythe to his throat.

Light was so shocked with her speed. She was so fast that he didn't even see that she conjured the scythe against his throat.

"Reaper?" he spoke in a steady soft voice.

Light was hoping he can sweet talk himself out of this.

Light saw her transforming back in to her _Nobody_ form.

She had so much rage in her blood red eyes. Looking at those red eyes made him feel like he was engulfed in fear. Light brought his hand up in defeat when he realized that this is not one of Reaper's games.

"Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, Light, don't think for a second I won't kill you," she said as she drew the blade closer to his neck.

Light just stared at her with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"I can kill you and wait for the next moron to pick up the _Death Note_. I have no problem waiting, I've been waiting for decades," she said through her teeth as she glared at him.

Light smirked at what she just said.

"I don't think you are going to kill me, you invested too much in me. I have been keeping a close eye on you, Reaper. I noticed that after the night I kissed you….You seemed more _emotional_. Which is strange, because before that night you acted just like Ryuk," he said as he smirked at her.

She twitched her jaw to one side and smiled as her scythe disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Light glared daggers at her and with great speed grabbed both of Reaper's shoulders and spun the both of them around slamming her back against the wall making Reaper yelp in shock. Reaper pushed her body forward getting free for a split second; however Light slammed her back into the position, he had her in. He rested his forehead on hers and their lips were barely touching. Light could smell her breath; it was minty fresh.

They both stared into each other's eyes with so much intensity. Reaper bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, Light noticed this.

"Ryuk," Light called out not leaving his gaze from Reaper's red eyes.

"What?" Ryuk responded as his black _Shinigami_ wings sprung from his back.

"Please give me and Reaper some privacy for the rest of the night," Light said coldly still staring into Reaper's red eyes.

Ryuk did not say a word, he just floated away through the walls. Light and Reaper just stared at each other not making a sound.

"You know, you are very beautiful when you show your vulnerable side, Reaper. I noticed that at the CD store," he said as he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear as she slowly transformed into her human form.

As Light opened his mouth to speak again Reaper broke her intense gaze with Light's wine colored eyes and tried to look away, but Light grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Why do you take advantage of other's weaknesses, Light?" she asked coldly, Light chuckled a little bit.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, Reaper... I _give_ you my word." he said with a charming smile on his face, Reaper growled at Light.

Reaper knew that he was lying and this pissed her off, she pushed him off of her and then slapping him hard across the face as she growled at him once more.

Light rubbed the side of his jaw and glared at her, without warning Light tackles her onto his bed landing on top of her.

**"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"** she shouted as loud as she can as she kicked her legs and punched him with the side of her fist on his chest.

She was so angry; she wanted to annihilate him. Reaper took her knee and jammed it in his stomach and punching him in the jaw; Light got a little light headed from Reaper's punch and kick causing him to drop his guard. Reaper managed to push him up off the bed and she rolled off the side of the bed stumbling over his computer chair as she tried to regain her balance back she dropped her guard.

Light took this opportunity, jumped over his bed, grabbed Reaper by her elbows, and threw her against his closet door, but Reaper was putting up one hell of a fight.

Light fought his way to get a hold of her tiny wrists, but she was moving too much.

**"LISTEN!"** he shouted at her with so much anger, Light was so glad his mother and Sayu went to the parent teacher conference tonight and he knew he would not be seeing as much of his father now that he started working for L.

He did not have to worry about them finding out about Reaper or Ryuk.

"No I will not ever, ever, ever, ever listen to what you have to say, Light!" she said as she fought to get free.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Reaper. I just want you to listen!" Light exclaimed; Reaper didn't believe him and she did not want to hear what he has to say.

When Light finally got a hold of both of Reaper's wrist he place them both above her head, but Reaper wasn't going to give up that easy as she let out a growlish cry.

"You're a damn liar, Light!" she shouts at him as she tries to break free.

"Shut up," he said coldly, then Light growls and without thinking, he places his lips onto hers, this shocked Reaper.

As Light continued to kiss her, Reaper tried to break away, but Light was holding her in place. After a couple of seconds of resisting and fighting to get free, Reaper closed her eyes and began kissing back. Light's hormones got the best of him as he slowly lets go of Reaper's wrists, Light felt her one hand wrap around the back of his neck and the other hand resting on his back, she was pulling his body closer to her's.

Light's hand was holding Reaper's face from the side of her jaw line pulling her face closer to his as their kissing became more heated and his other hand was holding her hip pressing his pelvis against hers. Light's tongue lightly brushed against her lips and made its way into her mouth and Reaper and Light both massaged each other's tongues with their own as their kissing became even more intense. Light moaned a little as he picked up Reaper by her butt letting her wrap her toned and yet soft legs around his waist as they had a war with their lips and tongues. He laid her on his bed gently before climbing on top of her and getting between her legs.

Then Reaper moved her soft hands to his chest and started to unbutton his white school shirt as Light moved from her lips to the side of her neck; kissing and nibbling on her neck.

Reaper gasped and moaned at each nibble that Light took on her slender neck, when Reaper unbuttoned the last small white button on his shirt, Light sat up straight and took it off his grey under shirt by the collar and throwing it to the side. Light pulled Reaper up onto his lap and wrapping her slender legs around him and placing his hand around the back of her neck pulling her scarf off throwing it off to the side and then he started kissing her again with more speed and force this time. It was as if something exploded in him. Light felt like his body was on fire. Reaper unzipped her hoodie as fast as she can as she removed her lips from Light's and then began nibbling and flicking her tongue on his ear making him moan softly and causing Light to squeeze her against his body. As Reaper threw her hoodie to the side, Light's hand made its way up the inside of her shirt under her bust line. He started to rub her there with his thumbs and then moving his hands on top of her bra covered breast and he started groping them making Reaper moan and gasp at the same time as she arched her back.

Then he stops all of a sudden and looks at her with an aroused expression in his eyes.

"Take it off," he demanded as he brought her ear to his lips, Reaper smirked and took her top off and throwing it to the side reveling a black lace sheer bra that showed her nipples a little bit.

Light's hormones are 150% in control right now as he stared at her.

He wanted to be inside her so bad. But, he wanted to make this last. He could not take it anymore, he had to have her. Light growled deep in his throat as he nuzzled and bit her neck while digging his nails in Reapers waist and ribcage. Reaper enjoyed Light's animal like side as she dug her nails into Light's sculpted back. He then began kissing her left breast and soon started sucking gently on her nipple making her moan and claw her one hand into his back. As Light sucked a little bit harder on her nipple, he then let his tongue tickle the tip and started rubbing her other breast firmly. Reaper started rubbing her hand through his brown hair as he began nibbling on her harden nipple causing her to moan a little louder, then Light lifted her up with one arm still having her legs wrapped around him and placing his hand firmly on the mattress for support as he laid her on her back and laying back on top of her. Reaper kicked off her boots as Light started to suck on her other nipple and then Light's hand drifted slowly down to the top of Reaper's leggings. Her hott body against his felt so good.

He then pulled them off as he started kissing her ear and then stopped as he breathed heavily into her ear, after he started kissing the side of her neck and he was almost biting as each kiss he took on her neck, he then threw them to a corner of the room and then took off her denim skirt and throwing it to the side and then he started to rub the outside of her panties; her twat _**(Fo: That is one of my favorite words! I know I'm weird... It is sooooo much fun to say ^^)**_ was very warm and moist.

Light stopped and smirked at her.

"For a dead girl you are warm down there," he purred into her ear, Reaper smirked and ignored his comment and started kissing his lips.

Light took her panties off, tossed them over his shoulder, and started kissing down her stomach to her hairless crotch making Reaper bite her bottom lip and let out an erotic moan. Light started to rub her clit gently as he kissed the lips of her vagina causing her to moan even more. Light brought his tongue to her wet clit and started licking it, causing Reaper to grab two handfuls of his hair as she moaned, uncontrollably. Light then put two fingers inside her as he continued to eat her out, he rubbed inside of her as her moans became louder and louder.

"You like that?" he asked huskily as he ate her out.

"Yes, yes! Please don't stop, Light!" she begged as she threw her head back.

After he felt her walls started to tense up he took his fingers out very slowly causing Reaper to whimper and moan at the same time.

"Why did you stop, Light?" she asked as Light slowly rubbed the lips of her twat in circles.

"I don't want this to be over just yet," he whispered into her ear huskily.

Light unbuckled his belt, unbutton, and unzipped his school pants and then he pulled out his rather long and thick harden penis out as he began kissing Reaper's lips again. As they battled each other with their tongues once again, Reaper felt the head of his penis brush up against the opening of her vagina a lot.

Then Light grabbed the shaft and placed the tip of his penis at the entrance and without any warning or hesitation he thrusted his hips hard as he can.

As his dick was all the way inside her, Reaper began to groan in pain and moan in ecstasy at the same time. Light then lifted her legs up wrapping them around his waist and placing both of his hands on the mattress with Reaper's head in between them. Light started thrusting back and forth, at first Reaper felt only pain, but then started to feel really, really, really, really, really good.

"Light! Light! Light! Light! **OH, FUCK ME HARDER, LIGHT!**" Reaper moaned his name as Light's thrusting became faster and more violent.

"Reaper, you are so tight," he purred as he rubbed the side of his face onto hers and giving her a small kiss on her cheek before he started kissing her neck.

As Light's large dick moved back and forth inside of her, Reaper's moans became louder and louder as she clawed his back. As Light felt himself about to climax Reaper's moans got even louder as she arched her back and her walls started to squeeze against his penis, he knew she had got off as he felt a warmer liquid inside of her.

Then Light started to grunt as he thrusted even faster and harder inside her, then Light started to moan into her neck as he cummed inside her at each thrust.

Light started to pant as he fell on top of her with his dick still inside her twitching with satisfaction. Light pulled out of her, rolled over beside her, and then pulling Reaper closer to him.

"I thought you would be a virgin," he mumbled into her ear as he kissed her neck teasingly and down to her shoulder.

Reaper chuckled a little bit and frowned as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I lost mine in the year 1967 to a very talented man that sang and wrote music with such beauty and poetry... Oh, and not to mention he had the biggest dic-," she stopped as she sat up not looking at Light.

Light saw a sad look in her eye. Reaper sighed and remembered the man; he was an American and was born in Melbourne, Florida.

They met one night after one of his concerts; Reaper was in her human form looking for her charge that died of a drug overdose in her jeep.

They bumped into each other and started to talk about music, she even sang to him in his hotel room and he then kissed her after she was done singing for him and their hormones took it from there.

Reaper could never, never, never, never, never, never, never, ever, ever forget that night.

Thinking of that moment made her come back to reality.

And it brought her back hard. Reaper took one of the blankets off of Light's bed, wrapped herself in it, and started hunting for her clothes.

"You don't have to get dress," Light said as he smirked at her as he grabbed her wrist as she was about to pick up her black lace panties.

Reaper frowned she knew Light is up to something. She just did not know what it is. It really bothered her, she felt like she was a pawn in his twisted game of chess. However, Reaper didn't care; she was still caught up in the heat of the moment. She figured that she was already dead and she can kill him in a heartbeat, he will not pull anything drastic; he will worry about his plan for her later.

However, the feeling of _'I-wish-this-never-happened'_ hindered her thoughts and half of her wanted to lie next to him and the other half wanted to get dressed and leave.

But, her rational side had won.

"Yes I do," she mumbled softly, Light smirked and pulled her on top of him causing her to squeak.

"No you don't," he said with a smirk as he rubbed her inner thighs slowly.

Reaper sighed and smiled as she rubbed Light's bare chest softly and leaned down giving Light a small kiss on his lips. He pulled her under him and started to kiss her lips softly as he laced his fingers with hers as they kissed passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile in a five star hotel room the young man that Reaper met earlier that day was talking to the members of the Special Task Force.

"L- I mean, Ryuzaki? Why do you want us to find this American girl so badly?" Touta Matsuda asked as he ran a hand through his dark black hair as he stared at a picture of Reaper that was taken by L's assistant Watari.

Matsuda glanced at the photo of Reaper and smiled at it.

"She is very pretty." Matsuda said as he grinned with child like smile on his face.

He was very taken with her beauty and was not even attempting to hide it. He found her extremely attractive for an American. L rolled his dark eyes as he watched Matsuda eye google the photo of Reaper. L felt a small ping of jealousy as Matsuda was drooling all over the photo of Reaper.

"Matsuda, don't you think it's odd that a young American girl came to this hotel alone. No family or no friends with her, I checked the hotel's log there are no American or European families staying here. And this photo was taken on the same floor where one of_ Kira's_ latest victims were staying." L said as he dropped a few small sugar cubes into his tea.

"Do you think she's _Kira_?" Shuichi Aizawa asked as he plucked the photo from Matsuda's hands.

L shook his head in disagreement; L knew she was not _Kira_.

He just had to explain why she isn't. And that was going to be the hard part.

"No, I don t think so. I talked to her earlier today; she had no signs that she would ever harm anyone. She seemed content with the world, total opposite of the _Kira_ we know," L said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I just want her found quickly before anything happens to her," he said as he looked over at Soichiro Yagami and the others.

"Why Ryuzaki?" Hirokazu Ukita asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, L shook his head and looked at him.

"Just do what I ask, I fear she will be one of _Kira's_ next victims," he said with a bit of concern in his voice as he stared at his bare feet.

L truly believed that she was their key to finding _Kira_.

"We can always have Hideki Ide find this American girl. He is very good at finding missing people, hell he made his living off of finding people," Kanzo Mogi suggested, L shook his head _'no'_.

"No... This girl is an important part of our investigation," L said as he rubbed his thumb crossed his lips, the detectives just looked at L with confusion.

"He doesn't want _Kira_ knowing that we are looking for this Jane Doe. I understand why he does not want anyone else to know we are looking for her. It could put her life in danger and as well as our own," Yagami said with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his squad.

"That's right, if _Kira_ ever finds out we are looking for her, it would make her his next target. And I doubt he won't care that she is a young American woman. I do feel that this young woman in that photo is our winning chess piece to find _Kira_. Find her and we find the piece we need to close this case. Therefore, we find her and protect her with our very lives, " L said as he took a sip of his nice and hot green tea.

He wanted to find her as soon as possible.

* * *

Back in Light's room, Light was lying in his bed wide awake with Reaper sleeping in his arms after they had sex for the second time tonight. He was staring up at the ceiling running his finger through Reaper's dark black hair as he was thinking of ways to get the name of his stalker.

He already knew he could control the events leading up to their death; he just had to figure a way without drawing L's attention and Reaper's. He looked at Reaper and smirked. Reaper has no idea what Light is planning for her.

His plan was flawless…

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End! Hope you guys liked it! I will see you guys next time! **_

_**Taichi: This chapter was named after the song by 'Dashboard Confessional'.**_

_**Fo: Love that band! Amazing!**_


	5. Another Way To Die

_**Fo: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, it has been awhile ^^ **_

_**Taichi: I'd say... **_

_**Washu: Fo are you hung over? **_

_**Fo: Yes I am. **_

_**Taichi: Moron... **_

_**Fo: Shut it! Well... To answer Maybesunny's question if there is going to be a love triangle between L, Reaper, and Light...There is going to be a love triangle... However! Light does not love her, he just wants her dead... Maybe I can give it a twist and make it more interesting for you guys ^^ I do not own 'Death Note'. **_

_**Veemon: Do not forget to review ^^**_

_**Fo: Oh please do review ^^ Reviews make me very happy! And cheesy fries! I love cheesy fries...**_

_**Taichi: You are so weird...**_

_**Fo: I heart being a basket case! **_

_**Taichi: *rolls eyes***_

_**Fo: Don't cha eyeball me boy!**_

_**Taichi: What! Are you acting like Marine now?**_

_**Fo: BE QUIET! BE QUIET!**_

_**Taichi: Seriously Fo... Stop...**_

_**Fo: DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO YOUR SUPERIORS!**_

_**Taichi: Fo, please...**_

_**Fo: ARE YOU A LITTLE GIRL KAMIYA!**_

_**Taichi: I'm getting a headache...**_

_**Fo: I'LL GIVE YOU A HEADACHE BOY!**_

_**Taichi: Somebody has been watching too much 'NCIS'...**_

_**Fo: DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 25 PUSH UPS!**_

_**Taichi: Fuck you...**_

_**Fo: NOW MAGGOT!**_

_****__**Taichi: I give up...**_

* * *

Angel Of Death 

Chapter 5: Another Way To Die 

* * *

"So, Light, what are you planning today?" Ryuk asked as he bit into his bright red apple, he knew by now when Light was up to something.

"A date," Light answered, Ryuk was bewildered at what he said.

That just caught Ryuk by surprise; he didn't even know that Light was seeing anyone.

Why the hell is Light going on a date, rather than writing in the deadly _Death Note_?

It did not make any sense to Ryuk.

"What do you mean a date?" Ryuk asked curiously, as he took another bite from the apple, Light sighed and ignored his question as he walked over to his desk.

"Ryuk... It's true if anyone touches the_ Death Note_ they can see you, right?" Light asked as he picked up the _Death Note_ from his desk.

"Yes," Ryuk responded truthfully, as he nodded his head.

Light opened the evil notebook, flipped to an empty page in the evil book, and tore off a small piece from the book. Light smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a white button up shirt with light pink vertical pin stripes. He had no idea where Reaper ran off to and did not care.

He smiled smugly at himself, he called up his classmate, the cute and adorable Yumi Takaga _**(Fo: I don't remember the girl's name that Light asked out on a date. I'm just too lazy to go on YouTube to find that episode and watch it. So bare with me my dear fans.)**_ this morning for a date at the movies _**(Fo: Sorry again! My memory is very, very fuzzy, so I decided to change Light's and Yumi's date a little bit. Again, bear with me!)**_.

He came up with a fail safe plan to rid himself of his stalker and it involved Ryuk and Yumi. As Light was brushing his light brown hair Reaper popped her head through the mirror _**(Fo: Just like Ryoko from the 'Tenchi' series ^^)**_ with a _'where-do-you-think-you're-going-look'_.

"What do you want, Reaper?" Light asked as he glared at her.

"Where are you going all dressed up, mister?" Reaper asked as she glared daggers at him.

More and more each day she was noticing his plans. Light rolled his wine honey brown colored eyes as Reaper's body came through the mirror with her arms crossed.

"Out, I'll be back later," he said with a smile as he lifted her chin with his thumb and kissed her softly on the lips.

Reaper smirked playfully at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her as she felt Light's hands rest on her waist. They stared in each other's eyes before Reaper burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, you can be boring. I got some stuff to do anyway," Reaper said as she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Light sighed as he picked up a pen off his desk and began to scribble something on the paper and placed the torn page of the _Death Note_ into his pant pocket.

Light looked over at Ryuk and smirked as he watched Ryuk finished eating a red apple.

_'Everything is going to work out perfectly,'_ Light said in his head as he headed for his door.

Soon he'll be free of the FBI. Then he'll be after L. Light headed down downstairs with Ryuk behind him.

As Light went to pick up his jacket from the coat rack, he heard his mother's voice.

"You going out, Light?" she asked, Light looked over at her as he put on his tan leather coat.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be back later," he said as he picked up his black converse.

"Alright, have fun. I love you," she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Light heard Ryuk started to laugh and looked at him with a questioned look.

"What Ryuk?" Light asked as he got one knee to tie his left shoe.

"You're a terrible son," Ryuk said as he laughed, Light glared deadly dagger at Ryuk as he switched knees to tie his right shoe.

* * *

"So I have narrowed it down on the age of _Kira's_ identity," L had said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Soichiro looked over at L and along with his fellow detectives.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Ukita.

L looked at him and sighed as he pulled out a file.

"Notice all the killings happen on week days after 3 o' clock," L began, Soichiro gasped.

"It's a student!" he exclaimed, L nodded his head in agreement.

"And what about our mystery girl?" Aizawa asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The girl..." L said as he looked at his bare feet.

"What about her, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked with a questioned look, L looked at him and sighed.

"I've searched every data base to find her and I found nothing," L said as he picked up a strawberry.

He was so aggravated that he would not find Reaper in any database. L had so much pressure on finding her. He knew it was very important to find Reaper.

He just had to find her before its too late!

The group of men were shocked, not even the world's greatest detective could not get any leads on this girl. It didn't make any sense to them.

"Do you think we will ever find her?" Matsuda asked.

"We have too," L replied as he stood up.

* * *

Meanwhile Reaper was very busy collecting souls and was getting very annoyed by it.

"Shit... Not even Dark is this fucking irritating," Reaper said aloud as she remembered Light writing all those names in that damn notebook.

He made her so mad sometimes.

Dark is the king of the _Nobodies_, he favored Reaper's mortal life, because she had so much fire and sent one of his lovers, Ryoko, to make her one of them.

Reaper was wearing a button up black dress that stopped at her mid-thighs with poofy sleeves and a small slit where the buttons stop at the end of the dress. She also had black stiletto heels that strapped around her tiny ankles on and wore black rose earrings with a matching necklace with a silky black thread as the chain.

Reaper had her black hair curled _**(Fo: Think of Peyton Sawyer Scott's hair from Season 1 of 'One Tree Hill'. I idolize Peyton ^^ She's freaken sweet XD You guys should watch 'One Tree Hill' sometime!)**_ in tight spirals and bounced softly each step she took.

She had an unfilled job application in her hand; she was applying at an American style restaurant as a waitress and singer. Reaper cannot wait until Horror gives her a mortal identity, so she can better blend in the human realm. It would make it so much easier for Reaper.

Horror too is a _Nobody_, he has been one for 169 years, Horror looked like he was in his mid 40's and he was from Russia.

One of his jobs aside from collecting souls was to give _Nobodies_, like Reaper, mortal identities when they are trying to become human.

Horror is a pervert with a very heavy Russian accent, he kind of reminded Reaper of James Bond quite a bit. Reaper sighed as she looked up at the sky; she was supposed to meet Horror at the bus stop. What she did not know is that Kanzo Mogi had spotted her by accident.

Mogi was out getting Chinese Take Out for the men at the hotel and he was shocked that he found her. Mogi fumbled for his black cell phone and hurried to dial L's number. Mogi listened to a couple of rings before he heard L's voice.

_"Yes?"_ said L on the phone coolly.

"Ryuzaki... I found her, and I'm looking at her right now... She's sitting on a bench by the bus stop," Mogi said with wide light brown eyes as he watched Reaper sit on a green iron bench and ran through her large black purse with a _'Rolling Stone Magazine'_ cover of Kurt Cobain _**(Fo: I have one and I love it so much^^ Look for them at Wal-Mart ^^)**_.

He could not believe that he have found her.

What are the odds?

It must have been luck. They finally got a break on this case.

_"What is she doing?"_ L asked on the other line, Mogi could hear him blowing on something hot.

Mogi looked back at Reaper with a smile.

"She's more beautiful in person... She's rummaging through her bag," Mogi answered as he watched the unsuspecting Reaper.

Reaper felt a presence; she looked next to her and saw Horror sitting beside her and noticed that time has frozen. Horror had snow white skin like Ryoko and Reaper, with the same red eyes as the two, and he had something that Ryoko, Dark, or Reaper did not have; he had a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Horror was wearing a black sweater and a pair of black leather pants. Horror looked at Reaper with a smug smile.

"Horror!" Reaper exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

Horror provided her identity three times in the past.

"Hello, Reaper," Horror said in a Russian accent,

"Did you get it?" Reaper asked with a happy tone in her baby voice.

"Here's your identity, Reaper," Horror said as he opened his hand and a jet black folder appeared in his hand in a cloud of smoke.

The smile on Reaper's face grew larger as Horror handed her the black folder. Reaper squealed as she took the folder from Horror. She was totally ecstatic about it. First thing in the morning, she is going to turn in her job application.

"By the way, Reaper. That man has been watching you," Horror said with a smirk as he pointed at Mogi on his cell phone.

Reaper sighed as she put the black folder in her purse. Horror stood up and smiled at Reaper.

"Your identity will take effect at the Dead Zone _**(Fo: 3 am! Just in case you didn't know that ^^ Facts are so much fun.)**_, I'll see you around, Reaper." Horror said with a wave _'goodbye'_ as he disappeared in cloud of black smoke.

"See ya, Horror," Reaper sighed as time started to move, Reaper stood up and started walking towards an ally way, hoping she can lose Mogi.

Mogi saw that she was leaving and started to panic a little.

"She's on the move!" Mogi exclaimed as he watched Reaper walking away.

_**"GO AFTER HER, MOGI!"**_ L shouted on the other line, Mogi began to run after her.

It was all the spur of the moment; it would have been easier if he would have had back up. It would have made it a lot easier to get her into custody. Mogi hung up the cell phone as he ran after Reaper. He saw that Reaper had hit a dead end and sighed in relief when he saw that she had stopped. Reaper turned around and looked at Mogi, she kept her cool, she did not want to look suspicious. The last thing she wanted is a mortal other than Light knowing what she really is.

"Sir?" she said sweetly.

"Miss, you are going to have to come with me," he said as he was about to grab her arm.

"I don't think so sir," she said as she reached in her purse and a can of pepper spray materialized in a cloud of black smoke in her hand.

"You have no choice, you have to come with me," Mogi said as grabbed her elbow.

Reaper glared at Mogi's hand at then glared at him in the face.

"I have a right to defend myself!" Reaper exclaimed as she sprayed the pepper spray into Mogi's brown eyes.

As Mogi covered his burning eyes and screamed in agony, Reaper disappeared in a cloud of black smoke teleporting across town.

* * *

When Reaper landed, she was enraged at what she saw as the black smoke dissipated. She saw Light's hott date, Yumi's arm entwined with Light's.

"That Bastard!" she exclaimed as she reverted to her _Nobody_ form with her black wings spanning as far as they can go.

As she watched the two get on the bus, she started to float in the air and she started to fly, following the moving bus.

"Light, I am so going to kill you!" Reaper growled as she picked up more speed.

As she was inches from the bus, she heard screaming and shouting.

She flew through the bus and saw Light's head and landed in the walkway next to where Light and Yumi were sitting. Reaper froze time with a wave of her hand and slapped Light in the back of the skull making his head go forward.

"Reaper!" Light gasped as he stared at the furious Reaper.

She looked like she was going to murder him.

"You are such a fucking man whore, Light!" she screamed at him with a thin lip.

Light sighed and showed her the FBI badge of Raye Penber, Reaper took it from his hands and looked at it and then at the half Japanese and half American FBI agent known as Raye Penber behind him.

"All this for a damn name, Light!" she screeched as she threw the badge at Light's head.

Light rubbed the side of his head and glared daggers at her. Reaper was pissed at Light and he knew it.

"It's the man that's been following me, Reaper. Now unfreeze time!" he ordered her, Reaper growled as she glared daggers at Light and walked to the back of the bus where she saw Ryuk and got a good view of a short heavy set man with a gun.

Reaper waved her arms drunk like and time was moving again. She is so going to bitch him out when they get home. The bus hijacker ran to Light and yanked a piece of paper from Light's hands.

"What's this!" the man shouted as he examined the small paper.

After he examined the paper, he growled and threw it at Light.

"Stupid teenagers," he mumbled as he turned around to the front of the bus.

"Fucking moron," Reaper muttered as she glared daggers at Light and Ryuk laughed at this.

"Who said that!" the man exclaimed as he looked over at Reaper and Ryuk.

The man was in total horror when he saw the two of them. He felt like he just walked straight into a horror movie. He was terrified of the two supernatural beings. The man stared at the two in horror as he pissed himself, Reaper made a disgusted face when she watched him pee himself.

"Now that's just plain nasty," she said as she crossed her arms.

"What are you!" the man shouted as he pointed his gun at the two deathly beings.

"I see why Light tore a page from the _Death Note_," Ryuk said as he laughed.

"He can see us, Ryuk?" Reaper asked the _Shinigami_.

Ryuk started to laugh at Reaper's question.

"Yep," Ryuk answered, as he looked Reaper.

Reaper started walking up to the man with a gun with a smirk on her plump lips. The passengers were confused at his sudden hysteria.

"Light I'm scared!" Yumi exclaimed as she buried he face in Light's chest.

"Bitch, you ain't seen nothing yet," Reaper said as she looked over at Yumi.

"What are you doing Reaper?" Ryuk asked as he watched Reaper.

"I can't wait to take your soul," Reaper said to the man.

**"STAY BACK YOU DEMON!"** the man shouts as he fired several shots at Reaper sending her to the ground.

A few of the shots missed, but a couple hit her in the stomach and upper torso.

Everyone ducked and screamed as the shots were being fired. It was pure chaos in that bus. Everyone was screaming in hysterics.

"You think you can kill me!" Reaper exclaimed as she stood up laughing devilishly and the man started to panic when he saw her bleeding black sand.

Light too was shocked, he was certain that the man killed her.

**"STOP THE FUCKING BUS!"** the man shouted as he ran to the door in a state of panic.

As the driver stopped the bus, the man lunged out of the bus and fell to his knees in a panicking hep.

He felt that he was safe from Reaper and Ryuk. The next thing that happened, a car crashed into the bus jacker, destroying his skull. Everyone on the bus screamed in horror. Light smirked, he was not expecting Reaper, however everything worked out perfectly and Light was very please.

Now it just leaves Raye Penber...

* * *

It is 3 am and L was still searching for any leads on Reaper. When suddenly a window with a picture of Reaper popped up. L smiled smugly at the picture before him.

"At last... I have found you... _Elizabeth Short_," he said with a smirk as he touched the screen.

Now he could finally find her...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: I did it! Time to start a new story *sigh* **_

_**Taichi: You still hung over? **_

_**Fo: Yes... **_

_**Taichi: Hope you learned your lesson! **_

_**Fo: Never... **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Jack White And Alicia Keys'.**_

_**Fo: I heart Jack White!**_

_**Taichi: Okay Fo...**_

_**Fo: I'll have his babies someday!**_

_**Taichi: No you won't Fo...**_


	6. What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?

**_Fo: Hey guys sorry it s been so long, I am still dealing with my grandpa's death... Well I do not own 'Death Note'. Please enjoy... _**

**_Washu: I'm sorry to butt in, Fo... But, I think you should tell the mind and reason about Reaper's alias… _**

**_Fo: Right... As some of you are aware of, I am a horror junkie... _**

**_Duncan: Me too ^^ _**

**_Fo: SHUT! UP! DUNCAN! _**

**_Duncan: Yes ma'am!_**

**_Washu: Please continue Fo.…_**

**_Fo: Alright... I was going to use Nancy Strode ('A Nightmare On Elm Street' and 'Halloween'), but, then I thought... "Too obvious..." Then I tried Cindy Carter ('Scream' and 'The Hills Have Eyes'), but, that did not have a good ring to it. And next, I had Tiffany Ripley ('Bride Of Chucky' and 'Alien') written down, I didn't like it.… And finally as I was going through my DVD collection... I came across 'The Black Dahlia Murder' (Not the film). The name was perfect... Therefore, that is what I chosen for Reaper's name. _**

**_Washu: Thank you so much Fo, you can go back to whatever it was you were about to do… _**

**_Fo: I'm not done yet!_**

**_Washu: OMG... You're watching 'The Whitest Kids Ya' Know'!_**

**_Fo: Yes, I am Washu! And it is fucking amazing! _**

**_Washu: Can I watch!_**

**_Fo: Of course Washu!_**

**_Washu: SWEET!_**

**_Fo: I heart Zach! Not my stupid ex-boyfriend Zach. He can die in a fire -.-_**

**_Bob: That's not very nice Fo..._**

**_Fo: That bitch ass deserves my wrath! And some Viagra! _**

**__****_Duncan: Haha! That's fucking priceless, Fo!_**

* * *

Angel Of Death 

Chapter 6: What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost? 

* * *

"Reaper!" Light called out as he followed Reaper up the stairs towards his bedroom.

He knew that Reaper was still pissed about what happened yesterday and he finally got a chance to talk to her. And right now she isn't making it easy. He need to have a nice long chat with her.

Too bad, he had 20 minutes to be at school or he'll be considered tardy.

And the FBI will be on him like white on rice.

So, he had to make a choice...

Reaper ignored his calls for her.

"Reaper!" Light repeated and this time Reaper looked over at Ryuk who was floating beside her with quite a nasty glare.

"Did you know about this, Ryuk?" she hissed at him.

Reaper felt betrayed by her long time friend. She would never think Ryuk would ever leave her in the dark. Ryuk chuckled nervously as he looked down at her. Reaper stared at Ryuk for a moment and then glanced at Light who was still desperately chasing after her. Reaper squeezed her eyes shut and let out a growl. She was very disappointed in her long time friend.

"Don't be like that Reaper, I was merely a spectator," Ryuk said trying to get on the young _Nobody's_ good side.

But sadly, Ryuk wasn't having any luck in that department getting on her good side either. Reaper stopped in front of Light's bedroom and took in a huge breath. Light placed a hand on Reaper's shoulder and turned her around gently. He knew that he was playing with fire, Light did not like how overly sensitive women are.

That's the way women are and he would just have to deal with that.

Yeah, he knew Reaper had every right to be upset with him. He did sleep with her and took another girl on a date. Reaper's baby blues were staring furiously into Light's honey wine browns. She has only felt this much anger once; back in Seattle in the Spring of 1994.

"Reaper, I needed that-" Light was beginning to say, but, was cut off by a swift slap in the face.

Light's face flung hard to the side and he started to feel the stinging burn from the impact. He looked back at Reaper and gently brushed her check with the back of his hand, however Reaper quickly slapped his hand away in an icy way. Reaper glared daggers into Light's soul. She was a woman scorned. She felt so much anger towards Light. As she glared at him, she felt some kind of jealousy.

_'Why am I so jealous?'_ she asked herself refusing to let her intense glare stray away from Light's brown eyes.

She never felt this much jealousy before.

This is new to her.

Moreover, she did not like it one bit.

"Reaper... I needed that girl to get Raye Penber's name," he tried to explain in a desperate attempt to seek Reaper's understanding.

He noticed that letting her know his goal that day did not help his cause any way, shape, or form. Light saw the anger plastered all over her porcelain pale skinned face. And her eyes gave away the betrayal she felt. He watched as her lips trembled in anger. He did not want her mad at him; Light needed her as an ally. At the rate he is going right now, that's never going to happen.

Reaper clenched her hands into her fist as her eyes showed more anger.

"Reaper... You know I have strong feelings for you," Light said as he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

However, the kiss was short lived by Reaper backing through Light's bedroom door. Light was shocked at the sudden disappearing act. He always saw Reaper as the kinda gal to never back down. He is not use to the passive aggressive version of Reaper.

Then Light heard the click of his lock.

"Reaper!" he called out as he knocked on his door calmly.

"Go to school, Light!" Reaper shouted from the other side of the door.

Light layed his head against the door. He was getting so frustrated with her. He could not deal with this right now. He had to get to school, this had to wait.

With L on the case and the FBI following him, he could not risk it.

Trying to make Reaper believe that they have a relationship was too much of a flight risk right now.

It would have to wait...

He had to deal with Reaper after school.

"Reaper... We'll have to talk when I get back," Light said as he stared at the door.

"Up yours!" Reaper spatted from the other side of the door.

Light sighed and turned around placing his hands in his pockets as he started walking back towards the stairs. He never thought in a million years having a false relationship with someone was harder than an actual relationship.

* * *

A couple hours later Reaper had left Light's bedroom and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She had changed her cloths from yesterday; she is now wearing a black corset tube top, with grey skinny jeans, a black studded belt, black combat boots, a black grandma beaded necklace that hooped around her neck three times, and two black skinny leather armbands on both arms. She curled her hair again and had it pushed back with a thick black plastic hair band. She was so upset with Light. Just thinking about him made her want to erupt like a volcano. Strangely, Ryuk had joined her instead of joining Light. It really did not bother Reaper at all, but, she knew that eventually Ryuk would have to retreat to Light.

"Ryuk... Shouldn't you be with Light?" Reaper asked in an annoyed tone as she stopped in front of a gate to a small playground.

Ryuk floated down slowly as he stared at the beautiful _Dark Angel_.

"You need me more," Ryuk answered honestly still looking at his friend.

There's something you need to know about Ryuk; he acts like a cold hearted monster towards humans, but, towards Reaper...

He acts almost human...

Reaper let out a _'heh'_ as she walked right through the dark green painted gate.

Ryuk shook his head; he was very worried about her.

"What's going through your head Reaper?" Ryuk asked in a concern way, as he followed Reaper through the gate.

Reaper walked over to a red painted merry-go-round and sat on it. Reaper started to kick the ground making the merry-go-round spin slowly. Reaper gazed into the sky; watching the soft white clouds float slowly in the gentle looking blue sky. Ryuk watched as the merry-go-round spin slowly, he felt awful for betraying his friend. Reaper and he have been friends for almost 34 years. Even though their purpose in this world were completely different, they still had a pretty strong friendship. If they were mortal, they will still be good friends. He knows that the incident on the bus hurt his old friend. At the same time, he knew she was going to be alright.

Reaper is a strong and independent _Nobody_.

Ryuk knew she is more than capable to take care of herself.

Nevertheless, it did not hurt to be concerned for a friend _**(Fo: I know it is totally out of character for Ryuk. This is a fan fic after all. Let me know if you like Ryuk like this or not. If you don't... DEAL WITH IT! I'M THE WRITER, NOT YOU!)**_.

"Reaper, talk to me," Ryuk said almost begging her to talk to him, as he took a seat on the merry-go-round.

Reaper sighed and looked at Ryuk. She looked so heart broken, it read all over her face.

"What's there to talk about Ryuk?" Reaper said in a nasty tone.

Ryuk sighed; he was getting nowhere with this. Ryuk looked ahead and saw Light's father and Matsuda approaching them.

"We got company Reaper," Ryuk said as he started to float away to the sky.

_'And now you leave me 'buddy'...'_ she grumbled in her head as she watched Ryuk fade away in the corner of her eye.

"May we have a word with you Miss Short?" Soichiro asked in an emotionless tone, as he continued to walk towards Reaper.

Reaper sighed in annoyance; she knew the two men were cops, she could tell by their body language. She knows a cop when she sees one. She dealt with cops countless times; it became second nature to spot one. Soichiro pulled out his badge and Matsuda did the same.

"My name is Chief Detective Soichiro Yagami and this is one of my partners, Detective Touta Matsuda _**(Fo: If I am wrong, please, please, please, please correct me. I have no idea how they deal with ranks in Japan. Plus, I am too lazy right now to do some research... So, I am leaving it up to my dear fans! Help me, for I am clueless! BTW, that's a good movie ^^ It rocks my socks *.*)**_," Soichiro said as they flashed their badges at the supernatural woman.

Reaper noticed that Matsuda was staring at her cleavage in a perverted manner and she knew that could be used to her advantage. Her sexuality got her out many times before. Maybe she can be back at Light's in 20 minutes or less. She's been dying to watch some American TV lately.

_'Pervert...'_ she mumbled in her head, as she gave the younger detective a settle sexy smile.

She nearly burst into fits of laughter when she saw Matsuda turned three shades of red.

He was an easy target...

"Let me guess detective... _Kira_?" Reaper purred in a sexy way as she stood up in a seductive manner.

Soichiro smirked as he adjusted his glasses. He was really impressed. Mogi was right, she was far more beautiful in person. Her voice was angelic, creamy, sexy, and smooth at the same time; it would drive any man wild. She was the kind of lady men dreamed about.

The girl you always wished to have.

In other words, she was fucking hott.

"How do you know that we are going to ask you about _Kira_?" Soichiro asked with an impressed tone in his voice as he placed his hands in his tan coat.

Reaper walked towards them, letting her hips bounce in a sexy motion. Reaper stopped in front of Soichiro and looked at his red tie as if it was a bag of diamonds. Reaper licked her bottom lip as she began to fiddle with his tie. She glanced up with her baby blue eyes. She could tell she was making the man uncomfortable with her sex appeal. It was amusing watching the older gentleman get embarrassed. Even though this was not the right time, she was having too much fun making Light's father squirm. She wished Light was her to witness bringing his old man to his knees.

"Call it... A hunch..." Reaper purred as she gazed into Soichiro's dark brown eyes.

Soichiro took a big breath as he broke Reaper's eye contact.

"Then tell us Miss Short? Who is _Kira's_ true identity then?" Soichiro asked with a smirk on his face, as he removed Reaper's tiny hands from his red tie.

Reaper let out an _'hmp'_ as she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her cleavage up.

She glanced over at Matsuda with a seductive grin and then looked back at the older detective.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Reaper lied shaking her head a bit, forcing her curly black hair back.

_'Now it's time to switch it around,'_ Reaper said in her head as she smirked.

Reaper forced herself into an upset state. Reaper pretended to be all shocked and offended.

"You think I'm _Kira_!" Reaper screeched loudly as she threw her arms up in the air wildly.

She even forced a bit of tears in the process. Soichiro and Matsuda were dumbfounded at her accusations.

"Elizabeth! We don't believe that you are _Kira_!" Matsuda exclaimed placing his hands on Reaper's milky white smooth bare shoulders.

Reaper slapped his hands away and glared at him.

"You'll be lucky if I don't press charges on you for sexual harassment pal!" Reaper hissed as she poked Matsuda in the chest with her left index finger.

"W-wait! Elizabeth!" Matsuda stuttered as he threw his hands up in defense as Reaper drew her attention towards Soichiro.

"And _you_!" Reaper exclaimed in a threatening way.

"Don't you _ever_ come near me again. Understood!" Reaper ordered as she squinted her baby blue eyes at the older man.

Still glaring venom at Soichiro, she put her hand in her bag and a pair of bug eyed black sunglasses manifested in a cloud of black smoke into her hand. Reaper's lips went from a frown to a smirk as she put her sunglasses on over her baby blue eyes. Reaper spun around on her heel thinking she was the victor. However, she does not know how determined Soichiro can be.

Now, she is about to learn of Light's father's determination. As she was about to walk pass Matsuda, in a split second Soichiro grabbed Reaper's elbow. Reaper glanced at Soichiro's hand and then at Soichiro's face, giving him the _'are-you-fucking-crazy'_ look.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing detective?" Reaper hissed as she yanked her sunglasses off.

"Matsuda grab her arm!" Soichiro ordered as he looked over at the young rookie.

"Y-Yes sir!" Matsuda obeyed with a single nod of his head as he stumbled towards Reaper.

When Matsuda grabbed her, other elbow Reaper realized that they are not letting her go this time.

And now she has to fight back.

**"LET GO YOU ASSHOLE!"** Reaper shouted as she fought to get free.

Soichiro had to admit, she is one hell of fighter. She refused to go down without a fight.

Which really impressed him.

"I'm truly sorry Miss Short... But this is the only way to keep you safe," Soichiro said as he pulled out a syringe from his pocket.

Soichiro pulled the plastic part from his teeth as he motioned Matsuda to handcuff her. Matsuda obeyed his superior's order as he pulled out his handcuffs. Reaper saw them and panicked slightly. She knew it would be sudden death if she were to be captured. She has not even read the mortal identity that Horror had provided for her yet. It was a bit of a struggle to handcuff Reaper, but, some how the rookie detective managed to restrain her arms. Reaper glanced at the needle that was coming awfully close to her pale neck.

_'Dumbass, you cannot sedate the dead...'_ she smirked in her head as she continued to struggle.

Reaper tried to shake them both off; she could just disappear, but, then she will risk exposure of the supernatural realm and that would be a bad idea.

In addition, she knew Dark would not like the exposure of the _Nobodies_.

And at the same time, she knew she couldn't let herself be captured either. It was a lose, lose situation for her. When she felt the slight sting in the side of her neck, she looked at Soichiro with a smirk. Then her blue eyes widened, she felt tired and dizzy. She looked over at Matsuda and her eyelids began to shut, bringing Reaper into a forced and unwanted slumber. She fell into Matsuda's arms, luckily for her Matsuda was paying attention. And now, she is at the mercy of L and the rest of his men at the hotel.

She needed a miracle...

* * *

Light was taping his number 2 pencil in his English study guide as he rested his chin in the palm his hand staring blankly into the school's courtyard.

As Light was daydreaming about writing Raye's name and the rest FBI that is on the _Kira_ investigation in the _Death Note_ and imaging them all dying of heart attacks; and he couldn't help but wonder about Reaper.

He did not like to admit it, but he did grow quite fond of the beautiful _Dark Angel_.

The sound of her sexy baby voice, her scent, her love for music, the smoothness of her milky skin, and her chaotic personality.

Which all of her traits were starting to captivate him.

Light was scared for a moment. He didn't want to lose Reaper. And that's weird for him to care for a girl so much like that. It didn't even matter that she wasn't even alive. He did not know if he was starting to like her or not. And that scared him, because in the end falling for someone could jeopardize his vision for a new world. He couldn't help but feel large amounts of guilt from yesterday. He didn't understand about his sudden change of heart. But, there is one thing that he was certain of; he wanted to apologize to her. He made a note to himself to pick up some flowers on the way home. Light's attention was brought back from the last bell of the day. He sat up straight and gathered up his belongings and he noticed that Ryuk was behind him.

"Where have you been?" Light whispered as he pretended no one was there.

"Reaper," he answered, Light glanced over at the black feathered_ Shinigami_.

"Where is she?" Light asked in a low whisper as he latched his bag shut.

"With your father..." Ryuk answered Light's second question.

Light's honey wine brown eyes widened as he dropped his bag.

"What the hell is she doing with him!" Light exclaimed in a panicked whisper.

"I believe that they think Reaper is _Kira_," Ryuk said as he sat Indian style on one of the desks next to Light's.

Light gasped at what Ryuk had just said, Light quickly picked up his brown bag and started to run for the door. Light could not believe L and the others suspected Reaper could be _Kira_.

Many thoughts were running through his head and none of them were good ones.

What will Reaper tell them?

Will he be next?

What is L's next move?

How long will it be until L figures out that he is _Kira_?

Is this how it ends?

On the other hand, can he use this to save his own ass?

What will become of Reaper?

What will become of Ryuk?

What will become of_ Kira_?

What will become of the _Death Note_?

What will become of himself?

What will become of his new world?

What will become of his family?

Where did he go wrong?

And the biggest one; how did they find Reaper so quickly?

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I have been obsessing over cliffhangers lately; I learned I get better feedback with them. **_

_**Veemon: And not to mention, it really hooks the readers in. In addition, the readers beg for more ^^**_

_**Fo: Exactly! **_

_**Veemon: How 'bout you tell us what you think ^^**_

_**Fo: Veemon, no offense, but you sound like Steve from 'Blue's Clues'...**_

_**Veemon: That's not very nice Fo T.T **_

_**Fo: I'm sorry Veemon, I am just being honest... **_

_**Veemon: You hurt my feelings Fo :'(**_

_**Fo: I'm sorry Veemon... You sounded like Steve.**_

_****__**Veemon *sob***_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band, 'Taking Back Sunday'.**_


	7. Feels Like Tonight

_**Fo: Hi guys! I hope all of you reread previous 'Angel Of Death' chapters, because I had a lot of editing done. Well I do not own 'Death Note'.**_

_**Veemon: Don't forget to review ^^**_

_**Bob: And no flames!**_

_**Taichi: I can't believe this is the 7th chapter!**_

_**Fo: I know!**_

_**Veemon: This is really cool! It seemed like only yesterday, you got this silly idea that Light's love interest was soul purpose was to take his soul.**_

_**Washu: And now we have seven chapters from that small brainstorm.**_

_**Ryuk: Simply amazing...**_

_**Bob: It's like history in the making ^^**_

_**Duncan: Too bad there are only six reviews.**_

_**Washu: Shut up Duncan!**_

_**Veemon: Do you want to get hit!**_

_****__**Duncan: She's too busy introducing Navi...**_

_**Fo: Hi all ^^ This is our newest and final cast member... And she is from 'The Legend Of Zelda'... NAVI! **_

_**Navi: HEY!**_

_**Taichi: Not the annoying bug!**_

_***SMACK***_

_**Taichi: What the hell was that for!**_

_**Fo: For being a prick...**_

_**Taichi: You're such a bitch Fo...**_

_**Fo: And you're such a dick Tai ^^**_

_**Navi: Please *bounce* stop *bounce* fighting!**_

_**Fo and Taichi: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
**_

* * *

Angel Of Death 

Chapter 7: Feels Like Tonight

* * *

"I can't believe she's been found!" said a man with snow white skin.

He was so angry that mortals have found Reaper.

His best _Dark Messenger_ no less!

"This can't be happening!" he exclaimed.

The thought of Reaper being in the hands of the mortals infuriated him. It was driving him so close to the edge.

The man was obviously a _Nobody_; with snow white skin, long jet black hair that hit the small of his back in a low ponytail, bright red eyes, and he had black ram horns sticking out of his forehead.

He was wearing a black business suit. He exuded so much confidence and he stood like a leader.

He was the king of the _Nobodies_.

There's not much known about Dark. However, it is said in his mortal life he was a great king in the beginning of time.

"Dark relax... They only found Reaper as a mortal not a _Nobody_," Ryoko reassured him as she played with her black fan with white roses decorating it.

"There is still a very strong chance that she won't be exposed," Ryoko said with a smile.

The dark king looked at the ever beautiful Ryoko with a small smile.

Dark could not risk exposure.

He never wanted this to happen.

Dark sighed and snapped his fingers and two _Nobodies_ appeared in two separate clouds of black smoke.

One was Horror and the other was Videl.

Videl is a very special breed of _Nobody_.

Her only purpose is to erase anything that links a _Nobody_ that has been discovered.

Videl stood about 5'9 and her body was thin as a rail. Her body was snow white and her hair was long, stringy, and greasy that hit her boney waist.

Like other _Nobodies_ her hair is jet black.

However, her body was hunched over, her eyes and lips we sewn shut with barbwire. Her body had cuts all over and only thing she was wearing was a dirty straight jacket. Only sounds that came from her were moans.

Dark looked at Videl with a thin lip.

He hoped he would not have to use Videl's services.

Reaper is one of his best _Nobodies_.

It would be a great loss to have her recycled. He's hoping that never has to happen to Reaper.

Dark took in a deep breath; he did not want this to happen.

"Videl..." Dark spoke with a mild monotone in voice and when Videl heard her name her body began to contort.

"When Horror tells you to... Go ahead and recycle Reaper," he said as he sat on his throne that was made out of black bone and cob webs.

Videl let out a hiss and a moan letting Dark know that she understood. Then Dark looked over at Horror with a thin lip. Horror knew what Dark was thinking. He was like an open book when it came to Reaper. He knew how much Reaper meant to their king.

Dark had many _Nobody_ mistresses.

Even though Reaper was not one of his mistresses, he still enjoyed her company. Even more than Ryoko's.

"If there is nothing you can do for Reaper... Recycle her,"

* * *

Reaper woke up in a large king sized bed. She felt the sheets and they were silky. She rubbed her forehead as she tossed and turned on the bed sluggishly. She let out a groan as she turned on her hips. Reaper opened her big alien like blue eyes slowly. At first everything was all blurry and hazy, as her eyes focused she saw a man sleeping in a Lazy Boy chair next to her. Reaper sat up instantly as she gasped. She recognized the sleeping young man.

_'The weird guy from the hotel!'_ her thoughts screamed as she stared at the young man.

Reaper tore the covers off in a hectic heap and crawled out of bed frantically. Reaper started to panic as she stumbled for the door. She was having a hard time remembering how she got here and that sent her into a panic. And now the risk of exposure is even higher. She did not want to be recycled. The thought of it sent her into a huge panic. She was stumbling for the door, not caring if she wakes the man in the chair. Before she could touch the fancy hotel doorknob, she heard groaning. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around slowly and saw L staring at her with a blank expression.

"The door is locked from the outside..." he said as he stood up.

Reaper gave L a _'stay-the-hell-away-from-me'_ look as she slinked over to a fancy oak dresser with a glass vase on top.

"You do not need to worry Elizabeth," he said as he started to walk over to her.

Reaper was not convinced; she picked up the vase and threw it at him. L dodged in with ease, ran up to her, and pinned her against the wall by her wrist.

As he caught her, the both of them lost their balance and fell to the floor with L on top of her.

"Dude! I am so gonna cock block you!" Reaper yelled at him in American as she struggled to get out of L's hold.

L smirked, he understood everything she said.

"Well that won't be very lady like," L said teasingly as he stared deep into her baby blue eyes.

**"FUCK YOU!"** she screamed at him as she tried to knee him in the wing wong area.

L caught her knee almost immediately. She was shocked at how fast he caught her knee.

"Let go!" she demanded in American as she continued to struggle to get free.

L sighed and rolled off her. Reaper growled and stood up. L stood up as well and watched her adjust her top. He saw how pissed she was as he listened to her profanity and some of them he have not even heard of. It made him laugh aloud. Reaper glared at L as she marched over to him. L had to admit her fire was a bit over whelming.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Reaper demanded to know as she poked his chest with her index finger.

He smiled sweetly as he took her hand that was poking him in his.

Reaper defiantly got the wrong impression as she gave him the _'what-the-fuck look'_.

"Back! The! Fuck! Off! Creeper!" she yelled at him as she tore her hand from his.

Then suddenly she saw Horror and Videl appear in a cloud of black smoke. She was totally shocked to see Videl. She gave Horror a questioning look.

"It'll be okay, Reaper..." Horror said with a heavy Russian accent that only Reaper and Videl could hear.

Reaper gave him a raised eyebrow; she did not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. She hoped it was a good thing. It sent Reaper into a small panic. Reaper did not want to be recycled. She looked at L with panicking blue eyes.

"You are safe here Elizabeth," L said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Reaper cocked her head to the side; she was confused.

"Safe?" she questioned as stared questioningly at L.

Her memory was so fuzzy; it was driving her mad. L sighed; he knew she didn't understand what's going on.

"You are a potential target Elizabeth," he answered her with a thin lip.

L could feel her muscles were tense. He could tell she was angry and scared. Her big blue eyes gave her away. Reaper took in a deep breath as she stared at him.

"From who?" Reaper asked as she squinted her eyes at him.

She wasn't convinced. Reaper was sure he was some kind of pervert. If he tried anything, she was going to kick his ass. L had a feeling she thought of him some kind of stalker. There's no point of lying to her now.

"From _Kira_..."

* * *

Light just had eliminated Raye Penber and the FBI agents on the _Kira_ case in the subway.

Ryuk had been nagging Light to go retrieve Reaper. It was getting on his nerves. However, he knew Ryuk had a point Reaper was a valuable asset to his plan for a new world. Light had to figure away to save her. As he was walking down the street with the hot sun on, beaming down on him Light stopped abruptly.

He had came up with a plan, but he would need Ryuk and a _Nobody's_ help.

"Hey Ryuk..." Light said getting the _Shinigami's_ attention.

"We going to help Reaper?" Ryuk asked with a bitter tone, Light nodded his head.

Ryuk was pleasantly surprised; maybe Light did care about his friend.

"Can you call upon a _Nobody_?" Light asked.

Ryuk titled his head to the side in curiosity.

"Maybe..." Ryuk said.

"Try! I have an idea," Ryuk Light said as he took a seat on a wooden bench under some trees.

Ryuk closed his golden eyes and started to concentrate. He stood there for a couple of minutes before opening his eyes.

"Here they come," Ryuk spoke with a smile as he looked up at the sky.

Then suddenly Horror and Videl appeared and Horror had frozen time including Light. Ryuk saw Videl and gasped. He was shocked to see her and he looked over at Horror for answers. Horror also had some questions.

"Ryuk! Why did you summon me!" Horror demanded to know as large black bat wings sprung for his back.

"Stopping you from recycling Reaper!" Ryuk shouted at Horror.

Horror was offended; he didn't want to have Videl recycle one of his own. He shared a great friendship with Reaper for almost 21 years. Horror roared at him with a high screech. Ryuk chuckled, he wasn't fazed by Horror. Then Ryoko appeared in a cloud of smoke. She did not look happy.

"I got this Ryoko!" Horror shouted not taking his blood red eyes off the _Shinigami_.

Ryoko growled and stepped in front of the two of them and glared at them.

"Dark sent me! You are supposed to see if there is any way to save Reaper, Horror!" Ryoko reminded him with a thin lip.

The three of them were about to leave which sent Ryuk into a panic. He had to say something to prevent them from leaving.

"Reaper's _Death Note_ holder has a plan," Ryuk quickly mentioned before the three _Dark Messengers_ vanished.

Ryoko looked at Ryuk and marched over to the _Shinigami_.

She was clearly annoyed to see him.

"This isn't a game Ryuk," she hissed at him with venom in her tone.

Ryuk understood this was not a game; he wanted to save Reaper as much as Dark does.

"If all five of us work together we can save Reaper," he said, Ryoko nodded her head.

She knew Dark wanted Reaper saved, she just hoped that Dark would not mind the help of a _Shinigami_ or the holder of a _Death Note_.

Well...

All that matters if they save Reaper. Ryuk was relieved to know that Ryoko was considering working with him and Light. He only hoped that Light knows what he's doing.

"We're listening..." Ryoko said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I would need you to unfreeze this mortal, first," Ryuk said as he pointed at Light.

Ryoko uncrossed her arms and looked at the young man that Reaper and Ryuk are attached to.

"So... This is Light Yagami... He's cute," Ryoko smirked as she checked Light out.

She was liking what she was seeing. Ryoko looked over at Horror and sighed.

"Unfreeze him," Ryoko said to him as she stared at him with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Horror sighed and waved his hand in the air slowly. Light was unfrozen, he looked around and saw time was frozen. The cars weren't moving, the cars weren't honking, the birds weren't singing, the dogs weren't barking, the kids weren't playing or laughing, and the people weren't moving.

Light looked at the three _Nobodies_, he wasn't fazed at all.

"So, tell us Light, what is your master plan?" Ryoko asked as she walked up to him.

Light felt a line of blush running across his face. Light never seen anything like Ryoko; she was far more beautiful than Reaper. Her maturity and modesty was her major appeal that Reaper didn't possess.

Light took in a huge breath and looked over at Ryuk and then at the Japanese _Nobody_.

"Reaper said something about a moral identity. What are the details?" Light asked with a thin lip as he crossed his arms.

Horror and Ryoko looked at each other and looked at Light.

"Reaper's alias is Elizabeth Short. _Elizabeth's_ father is an American lawyer and her stepmother is Japanese dance instructor. The Short family lived here for six months. Her mother was an Irish caretaker of a castle in Dublin that died of lung cancer. She met you at a bookstore and the two of you been briefly dating for a week. Anything else? Oh! She also has a black German Shepherd named Wes _**(Fo: After Wes Craven ^^)**_..." Horror said bitterly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Light smirked and looked over at Ryoko.

He had a plan to get Reaper out...

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hotel room L was in the suite's den with an ice bag pressed against his eye.

"She really got you good Ryuzaki... What did she throw at you?" Aizawa asked teasingly.

L looked over at Aizawa with a sour face.

"She threw her fist at me," L said causing Aizawa and Mogi to erupt in laughter.

"Alright! That's enough!" L grumbled as he stood up.

Then all of a sudden, the door to the master bedroom opened and Soichiro and Ukita came through the doors with an exhausted look on their faces.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like Americans..." Ukita said as he slumped into a chair.

L looked over at Soichiro. Soichiro kinda figured what he was going to ask about.

"Did you get anything out of Elizabeth?" L asked Soichiro.

Soichiro sighed as he took off his glasses.

"She broke Matsuda's nose," he said as he put his glasses back on as he sighed.

Mogi and Aizawa had a good chuckle out of that as they pictured Matsuda being socked by a teenage girl.

"Only thing we got from her were a bunch of profanities..." Ukita said as he looked over at L.

L sighed; he could imagine her doing all that. Then all of a sudden, Matsuda came stumbling out of the room. Everyone looked to see Reaper storming out of the room.

She looked furious and she was taking a lot to hold back her _Nobody's _rage.

"Who's next!" Reaper yelled out, as she looked at all the men.

L stood up, charged at her, and grabbed her elbow. Then she was thrown into the couch in between Aizawa and Mogi. She looked up to see it was L that pushed her down. She looked at him with a very dangerous glare. She was pissed.

"Do you have death wish?"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I really wanted some more scenes with L and Reaper so I can get this love triangle going. I hoped you guys enjoyed it ^^**_

_**Washu: 'bout time for some L and Reaper action!**_

_**Navi: I want some *bounce* more *bounce* Light *bounce* and Reaper *bounce* action!**_

_****__**Fo: Calm down girls! It's a love triangle!**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Daughtry'.**_

_**Fo: I heart that song ^^**_


	8. Break On Through To The Other Side

**_Fo: Did any of you lovely readers miss me?_**

**_ Taichi: I didn't..._**

**_ Duncan: Me either..._**

**_ Fo: Well screw you two -.- Stupid jerks, I hope the two of you die in a fire. I hate the two of you with such a passion._**

**_Duncan: I hate you too Fo..._**

**_Taichi: I hate her more though Duncan._**

**_Fo: GO SUCK SOME OLD LADY TITS!_**

**_Veemon: C'mon Fo... Don't be mad... I missed you :)_**

**_ Fo: Awe That's awesome Vee XD _**

**_Washu: How you been Fo? _**

**_Taichi: Don't be nice to her Washu... If you are nice to her, we will never get rid of her. _**

**_Washu: Can it -.- _**

**_Fo: I'm great Washu ^^ How you been? _**

**_Washu: I'm great. I can't wait to get reading on this chapter. _**

**_Bob: Me too! I love 'Angel Of Death'. I say it's my favorite one you have ever written. _**

**_Fo: Awe thanks Bob ^^ I'm quite proud of this one. _**

**_Ryuk: And I can't believe it's already the eighth chapter. _**

**_Navi: Yeah! It's amazing! You should *bounce, bounce* be *bounce* proud *bounce* of yourself :D _**

**_Fo: I know, right? _**

**_Taichi: Do you ever shut up? _**

**_Fo: Do you ever die? _**

**_Veemon: Oh, Fo! Please don't kill him tonight :( You should be happy that this is your eight chapter. _**

**_Fo: You're right Vee! I'll reward myself to some 'Guitar Hero 5' ^^ _**

**_Navi: That's *bounce* the *bounce* spirit *bounce, bounce* _**

**_Washu: Fo does not own 'Death Note'. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._**

**_ Duncan: And no flames. That's if you re ready to die. _**

**_Fo: I love you readers ^^_**

* * *

Angel Of Death 

Chapter 8: Break On Through (To The Other Side) 

* * *

L had locked Reaper in the master bedroom again. He had to lock her in there, because she nearly ripped his face off when he had tried to explain to her about her situation. Reaper refused to listen to anyone. Only thing she wanted to do was cause every each and one of them large amounts of pain for them. And boy, was she angry. She was throwing lamps, phones, mirrors, anything that wasn't nailed down. Reaper didn't do well being locked up; in fact she never has.

The men could hear her screaming at them in English.

They didn't know what to do with her.

She was worse than some of the men they had arrested in the past.

They had been discussing about a tape that just been brought to them.

It was a tape by _Kira_; he was demanding the release of Elizabeth Short.

The men were shocked that they got a tape from him so quickly after they had taken Elizabeth Short into custody.

What they didn't know was that Ryoko and Light had made that tape in efforts to get them scared and a message for Reaper.

In the tape, _Kira_ had caused painful morbid deaths to a few civilians.

The men were horrified at this.

None of the would of ever would have guess he would go so far.

They could not figure out how _Kira_ found out they had Elizabeth.

In addition, they did not realize he would go that far in attempts to make them let Elizabeth go. Some of them wanted to release Reaper, but L wanted to keep her here. He needed her to close this case. L stood up and walked over to the door.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Mogi said as he watched the great detective reaching for the handle.

L looked over at the men. He was not too worried; it will just be a matter of time before Reaper can calm down.

At least he hoped so...

As L opened the door he was quickly met with a glassed vase inches away from his face. He saw that Reaper was about to slam it against the door before he had to go on and open it.

The two stared at each other for a small moment before Reaper brought the vase down.

"Are you going to let me out?" she asked rudely in English.

L scratched the back of his head as he sighed.

There was no way in hell he was going to let her out when she is still angry.

Reaper sighed loudly as she tossed the vase to the side; she already knew his answer.

"I'm quite sorry Elizabeth," L said.

Reaper sighed as she walked over to the bed.

"You still never told me why I'm here," she asked as she crossed her arms.

L sighed as he sat walked over and sat in a chair. Reaper stared at him as she leaned back on her hands.

She was really relieved that he only found her as a mortal not a _Nobody_.

It would get her nothing but trouble if they did.

The thought of herself getting recycled by Videl made her shiver in fear.

But still, she wanted to get back to Light even if she really didn't want to see him.

He made her blood boil sometimes, even she had to admit Light was never boring. In fact, he was her ticket to become a mortal.

"I know you're not _Kira_, if that's what you're worried about," L said believing he was trying to calm her nerves, Reaper looked at him and let out a fake sigh of relief.

Reaper mentally rolled her eyes, all she wanted to do was to out of this damn hotel.

"But, I fear that _Kira_ is after you," he said making Reaper fake a look of shock on her face.

Reaper got pretty good at acting over the years, guess it pays to be the _Grim Reaper_.

She got really good at lying and faking since she got into the soul collecting gig. It was almost like second nature to her now a days. L noticed that she was still uneasy. He wanted to calm her down.

"I don't want you to be worried Elizabeth," he said to her trying to ease her nerves.

Reaper sighed as she stood up and started to cradle her elbows with her hands. Reaper could tell that he was concerned for her, and she thought to herself how she could use that to her advantage. She stared at L, she was hoping she could lie her way out of the hotel. Reaper always thought she's a great liar. She felt she could con her way out of anything.

"Can I get out of here please?" she asked acting as if she was afraid.

L stood up believing that she was actually afraid. Reaper smirked in her head; he was buying her act.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave," he said as he started to walk over to her.

Reaper was always good her getting her way. All she had to was to look scared and weak. It works every time for her.

"I don't understand..." Reaper spoke softly.

"_Kira_ is infatuated with you. He believes that you were destined to be with him. In a way he feels that he has an romantic relationship with you," he said.

Reaper's baby blue eyes widened; this time it was genuine.

She knew who _Kira_ was and she totally forgot about Light until now.

She could feel herself get angry, but she had to show that she was completely clueless about the whole thing.

"How do you now that?" Reaper asked as she walked closer to L.

The famed detective couldn't help but notice her big puppy dog blue eyes.

"We got a tape from _Kira_ a couple of hours ago," he answered truthfully, Reaper was shocked.

She knew who sent that tape, Light was coming for her. Reaper was shocked; she couldn't believe that Light put himself out there to rescue her.

"I can't believe it..." Reaper mumbled.

"I know this is a shock, but don't worry we're going to protect you," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Reaper figured out Light s plan. Somehow, he had got a hold of Horror.

That's the only way he could pull off her rescue.

How else could he pull that tape off?

Reaper smirked in her head; she couldn't wait to get free. Now it's time for the water works. Reaper looked at L; she made herself look like she was going to cry.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to worry," he said trying to cheer her up.

Reaper smirked in her head, he was falling for it. Her crocodile tears never failed her.

"What am I going to do?" Reaper said as she forced some tears out.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, you're safe with us," L said; he wanted her to feel safe.

"How do you know that?" Reaper started to fake cry as she leaned her head on L's chest.

L didn't know what to do. He was quite stunned that she leaned up against him. He could even smell her perfume. It smelled sweet and flowery, almost like orchids. He could feel himself starting to blush from her contact.

"There, there..." that's all L could say as he patted the back of her head.

* * *

"Alright, I brought the tape to your father's precinct..." Horror said to Light in his Russian accent.

"Perfect," Light smirked as he looked over at Ryoko.

Ryoko looked over at Light with a seductive smile. She grew a liking for Light. She found his confidence very appealing. In fact, she always found power and confidence very sexy.

That is why she is so attracted to Dark.

However, Dark did not have the coldness that Light had. Even Light was enjoying all the attention that Ryoko was given him.

"You know what to do Ryoko," Light said with a sly smirk.

Horror snorted as he glared daggers at Light, he could not stand him. He was a male version of Ryoko. He could feel both of their egos in the room. It was overly over whelming for Horror. At least Reaper's ego did not make him nauseous. Ryoko giggled sexually as she winked at him as a black cell phone appeared in her hand with a cloud of black smoke. Light smirked; Reaper and the other's powers amazed him. It would never cease to amaze him. Light handed her a number on a small notepad. Ryoko took the pad and started to dial a number. She put the phone to her ear and listened to a couple of rings until she heard a voice of a desk clerk.

"Hello, I'm Sayuri Short... I like to file a missing person's report," Ryoko said in a sweet and humble voice.

Ryoko listened to the officer on the other line.

"I see... I'll be there soon as possible," she said as she looked over at Light.

"They want you to go down there?" Light asked, he already knew the answer.

Ryoko smiled giving him her answer. Ryoko stood up and snapped her fingers and she was soon engulfed in a cloud of black smoke. When the black smoke had cleared Light saw that her skin had changed to a pale peach, her eyes changed from a blood red to a dark brown, and her hair to a dark chocolate brown. And Light saw that her outfit had changed; from her lovely dark kimono to a white pair of khaki dress pants, black stiletto heels, a black button up blouse with the neck hanging loosely against her shoulder blades and the sleeves hanging loosely around her elbows, a big chunky black ring on one hand and an engagement and wedding ring on the other, and a black chunky stoned necklace. Her hair was straightened with layers; Light admired her look. She looked regal and that attracted him. Light always found maturity sexy in a woman.

"Nice," he said with a smirk with his arms crossed.

Ryoko looked at him with a sexy smile.

"You think so?" she spoke with a sexy tone in her voice as she popped her hip to the side with her hand on it.

Horror rolled his three red eyes.

This made him sick to his stomach.

A mortal and a _Nobody_.

It didn't help much that he didn't like Light.

"If you two are done flirting we can go save Reaper," Horror snorted out as he glared at the two.

Ryoko looked over at the three eyed _Nobody_ with a seductive smirk as she swayed herself over to him.

"Don't worry _Step Mommy_ is to the rescue," Ryoko cooed into his ear as she rubbed the back of his bald head.

She could feel Horror tensing up; she found it humorous that he was not attracted to her. Ryoko thought too highly of herself.

That is one of her flaws; she was too vain.

Ryoko believed that she was God's gift to men. Ryoko made his skin crawl; she reminded him of a jealous has been movie star. Horror slapped her hand away; he really did not care much about Ryoko. He found her too cocky and egotistical. Ryoko rolled her dark brown eyes as she glared at him.

"Don't worry we'll get Dark's precious Reaper back," she hissed as she turned her back to him.

Ryoko was jealous of Reaper; Dark favored Reaper more than any other of their kind.

"Good, Ryuk left to inform Reaper about the plan," he said calmly as he crossed his arms as he glared at the back of Ryoko's head.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Reaper was surfing through the TV looking for a good music station.

She was growing quite bored being cooped up in this room. She didn't like being in here. Out of no where she heard Ryuk chuckling. She turned to her side and saw Ryuk floating in the air with his large black wings. She smirked when she saw him, she was glad to see a fellow supernatural being.

**"Having fun Reaper?"** he asked her with a big toothy grin, Reaper glanced over at him and gave him a dirty look.

She looked up at the ceiling and saw that the camera was still pointing at her. She remembered over hearing the men about the camera in her room. Reaper smirked at the bathroom as she let out a fake yawn. She sat off the bed and started to walk to the bathroom with Ryuk following behind her.

Reaper waited as Ryuk came into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him with her _Nobody_ powers as she snapped her fingers.

"So...? Are you busting me out?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her busty chest.

Ryuk nodded his head to her question. Reaper let out a big sigh of relief as she let her arms drop to her side.

"Finally!" she said as she smiled at Ryuk.

She couldn't wait to get out of here.

**"Ryoko and Light are going to file a missing person's report. With Ryoko posing as your step mother and Light as your boyfriend. The police will notify Light's father-"** Ryuk was cut of by Reaper chuckling.

She didn't like the idea having Light being her fake boyfriend, but if it gets her out of this mess, so be it.

"And L has no choice but to release me," Reaper finished for him with a smirk as her eyes changed to blood red.

Ryuk chuckled, he knew Reaper was very smart.

"I'll see you back at Light's," Ryuk said as he nodded his head.

Reaper waved to her friend she was thrilled; she could finally get out of this damn hotel and get back to collecting more souls. She was finally going to be free from this nightmare. Reaper was not going to be recycled by Videl after all. All she had to do was to play the waiting game.

* * *

A couple of hours later L walked in Reaper's room and saw her sleeping under the covers. L sighed softly; the missing person report had came in about twenty minutes ago. Everything checked out with Sayuri Short.

L wanted to keep Reaper longer, but he did not have the means to keep her until the _Kira_ case is closed.

Elizabeth was still a teenager after all and she had worried parents. So he thinks he shouldn't release her, but if he did not the price was too high.

He wanted this investigation to be on the hush, hush **_(Fo: I finally got to use the 'hush, hush' in one of my fics ^^)_**.

He walked over to her and started to shake her shoulder lightly.

"Elizabeth..." he called out her name softly.

Reaper turned her head to look at him. She rubbed her baby blue eyes as she let out a fake yawn.

"What is it?" she spoke as she lifted her arms above her head.

"Your step mother came by the station," L informed her.

Reaper faked a surprise look as she sat up.

"Does this mean I can go home?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

L forced himself to smile. Reaper smiled for real this time; she was finally getting out of here.

"She's waiting at the police station for you," he said as he put his hands in his pocket.

Reaper squealed in delight as she hopped out of the bed.

"Can I leave now?" she asked in a chipper tone him as she jumped up and gave him a hug.

L sighed slightly as he frowned. He really didn't want to let her go.

She was the piece he needs to catch _Kira_.

However, he has to release her to her step mother. L pulled her from him and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to be worried. We are very close on finding who _Kira_ really is, before we do we will keep you safe," L said to her, Reaper smiled at him.

Her smile was genuine; she had to admit she found L rather cute in his own way. She knew Light would ask her if she had met L; she honestly did want to help Light kill him off. Reaper sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I should be going then," Reaper said as she started to walk to the door.

L watched her leave the room with a sadden frown. He was going to make sure to keep a close eye on her even without her knowing.

L had to figure out how _Kira_ found out he had her.

When he does figure it out, that means he's one step closer on catching him.

* * *

Reaper made it to the police station and there she saw Light and Ryoko. Reaper smirked as she walked over to the two. Ryoko sensed Reaper's presence and snapped her fingers as she stopped time.

This time Light was frozen.

Reaper knew it had to be important if Ryoko had frozen Light.

"What's wrong?" Reaper spoke as she stared at Ryoko.

Ryoko sighed as she walked over to Reaper.

"Dark decided to cut down your quota to three souls a week, to avoid you getting captured again," Ryoko had informed her.

Reaper's eyes widened at what Ryoko had just said. She was good at what she did. Reaper went from being shocked to being furious.

"It won't happen again!" Reaper exclaimed.

Ryoko shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"Let me talk to him!" Reaper said as she grabbed Ryoko's arms.

Ryoko sighed again; she knew how much soul collecting meant to Reaper. Nevertheless, Ryoko could not go against Dark's will. Dark was the law of their kind.

Going against the king of the _Nobodies_ would mean either imprisonment, suspension of their duties, or even sudden death.

"I'm truly sorry Reaper... You know you can't go against Dark's wishes," Ryoko said as she put her head down.

Reaper growled loudly as she stomped her foot into the ground making herself transform unto her _Nobody_ form.

She was infuriated with Dark's decision. Soul collecting was her calling. Ryoko could see that she was very upset.

"That's not fair!" Reaper screeched as her large black wings expanded out wards.

"You know you can't defy Dark, Reaper! Do you want the _Enforcers_ on your tail?" Ryoko scowled her as she put her hands on her hips.

Reaper growled in her throat as she slowly transformed back to her human form.

Ryoko was right, last thing she wanted were the _Enforcers_ tailing after her.

She had them after her before when she first started out as a _Nobody_.

Dark had suspended her for a couple of months after he assigned the _Nobody_ Atticus to train her.

"For how long?" Reaper asked with sadden eyes; Ryoko could sense the hurt lingering in her voice.

She took pity on Reaper; she loved collecting souls.

That was what Reaper was trained to do; it was like taking a huge part of herself away from her.

"When you become human or when Light dies," Ryoko said as her eyes turned to a blood red.

Reaper let out a small gasp of shock; Dark was helping her to become mortal.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Phew! Haha ^^ I hoped you like this chapter :)**_

_**Washu: This was a good chapter Fo!**_

_**Bob: Yea! I enjoyed it very much ^^**_

_**Fo: Awe *.* Thanks guys ^^ I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Bob: I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Veemon: This chapter was named after the amazing song by the amazing band 'The Doors'. **_

_**Fo: I heart 'The Doors' :) God bless Jim Morrison!**_


End file.
